Toxins
by PieWasHere
Summary: "Kagome I don't want to hurt you!" Inuyasha yelled clenching the open wound on his chest. Kagome's eyes glowed a sinister green as she growled at his words baring her fangs, her fur bristling with rage. Kagome's eyes were empty, devoid of any emotion. A mindless beast. Naraku chuckled, "Kukuku, it's useless Inuyasha. You can not break my hold on her she is mine. Kill him Kagome"
1. Doubt

**Full ****Summary**:

_Naraku has the completed Jewel of Four Souls but desires to hold off on making a wish to enjoy torturing Inuyasha and friends farther. Using the soul of a rare demon Naraku infuses it with Kagome turning her into a half demon that he can control or so he thinks._

**Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy the rewrite :D**

***UPDATE***

_**I made the first two chapters into one is all, along with some fixes**_

**WARNING!**

**This Fic will contain some spoilers, if you have not read the manga or seen The Final Act then you should if you don't want to be surprised by some of the stuff in this Fic. I will warn you readers when a spoiler section is coming up to kind of give you a heads up.**

_ www. mangareader 226-16775-1/ inuyasha/ chapter-519. html._ **Here is where this fic will be picking up from**(remove the spaces)**, read if you don't want any surprises**

**Enjoy o3o**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Clouse.**_

* * *

**Toxins** – _Rewritten_

* * *

Chapter: 1 – **Doubt**

* * *

_"Power, my son, is what we demons fight for. The honor of claiming the title 'Lord' is the greatest anyone can earn, power is what humans so desperately seek and half demon crave." said a large silver wolf like creature, his voice was deep and aged but full of wisdom._

_The wolf turned its massive head and looked down to the tiny pup that sat next to its hand like paw. The pup, no bigger than the wolf's paw, looked back at the larger canine in awe. Turning its head back to the sky the wolf continued to speak_

_"Power can do many things to a creature my pup. Honorable demons can become selfish and belligerent, caring mothers can become wicked and cruel, even brothers can become corrupt with the idea of betrayal... So my son, what does one do when they have acquired power?" at this the wolf again turned to the small pup and waited for an answer._

_"Umm... They fight to protect it?" the pup guessed which made the wolf chuckle_

_"That is partly true, but don't you think protecting the pack is more important than protecting yourself alone?"_

_"But father you said the greatest honor a demon can earn is winning the title of Lord. Isn't protecting yourself also protecting the pack? I always hear the other elder members saying a weak lord is a weak pack" the pup said and again the wolf chuckled_

_"Yes my son a weak lord does indeed make a weak pack, but when that lord only cares for himself he loses the true meaning of being a lord. You should learn to listen as well; demons alone do not have lords. Many packs of humans have lords as do smaller packs of demons and half demons alike. But remember all beings of this world honor the Lords of the Land. Would you like to know what it means to be a lord Clouse?" The wolf asked the pup_

_"Yeah tell me father!"_

_"Being a lord means not only do you get to be the boss of everyone but you must also be their protector, their guide, and if necessary their father. With power comes responsibility and only you can choose what kind of lord you will be-"_

_A howl far off in the distance shattered the silence of cold night catching the attention of the silver wolf interrupting the pair's conversation. With a sigh the wolf stood from his sitting position and stood tall he did. Clouse, the pup, seemed twice as small when his father arose he was standing on two legs and not four. The massive wolf man like demon stood at ten feet while Clouse, still young, stood only at two feet._

_"I'm glad we had this talk Clouse. Kengi has signaled that the enemy pack moving into our territory, go back to the den and watch over you sister; protect her with your life if you must. We will have to finish this discussion another night." his father said very seriously. Clouse nodded and turned around launching himself into the forest sprinting on all fours, he glanced back for a moment to catch his father jumping down from the hill they both were just on and thought 'Goodbye father'..._

Clouse jumped up with a gasp, the vivid memory of his father raced through his mind as he awoke from his dream. He sighed rubbing his face with his large paw like hand wondering why he had ventured to the very hill he and his father had spoken that night so long ago. The now grown wolf closed his eyes and lifted his head to the sky letting the cool night breeze roll over him. He smiled slightly at the sway of the wild grass that now dominated the hilltop.

"I can't believe it's been 75 years..." he inhaled deeply loving the scent of his old home.

Clouse's ears shot upward as a strange sound flooded his sensitive ears, his eyes shot open and he began to focus on the scent he had just faintly picked up on. The large demon quickly jumped back into a thicket of trees that lined the open space of the hillside.

Not too far off in the sky Clouse saw what appeared to be a shadowy face. Confused he sniffed in the shadows direction but picked up no demonic sent at all, but Clouse could feel the defiant presence of an extremely evil demonic aura coming from the shadows direction.

He watched the shadow pass; shortly after its passing two small bee like demons flew from the direction the shadow had come and quickly followed after the departed shadow. Clouse sniffed the air as the bee demons passed and could smell evil emitting from the two demons; it was the same faint scent he had picked up on. This confused Clouse even more, never before in his life had a demon nor human given off the smell of evil or hatred like the two bee demons did, smells reminded the wolf of objects and creatures not intentions.

Confused yet interested by what he saw Clouse let his curiosity get the better of him and followed the strange demons.

* * *

Byakuya stood at the mouth of a cave. The cave was in the side of a jagged mountain. He looked around the area below which was at first a dead barren waste of rotted trees and a sea of rocks, but farther away from the mountain the land came back to life and was full of trees.

"Hey, Naraku he's not coming back" he called over his shoulder in the cave.

"The body he borrowed from me is dead in its entirety" Naraku's voice echoed from the entrance

"So that Magatsuhi guy is, too?" Byakuya called again

"He's not dead, plus...' I have a hunch about what Magatsuhi intends to do from here.'" Naraku said as a smile made its way to his expression. He called two Saimyoushou over to him and gave one a bundle of cloth. The two bugs buzzed quickly out of the cave and into the distance.

"I think it's time we check on our wolf Byakuya" Byakuya nodded then pulled his origami crane from his hair and threw it out the cave. He walked over to the mouth of the cave standing near the edge. He leaned forward falling off the cliff.

He reappeared on the now large paper bird. He floated gracefully away from the jagged mountain side with Naraku watching.

* * *

Snoring, this was a normal sound coming from the small group of friends, but this night the consistent sound only enforced the sleeplessness Kagome was trying to fight. The priestess 'in training' as Kaede called her glanced around the hut she and her companions slept in. She felt a pang of gilt in her heart as her eyes fell to Kohaku, who was still unconscious. For the third time that night her mind raced over the many things she could of done differently that night two days ago, although there was nothing she could of done during the fight between Sesshomaru and Magatsuhi.

Doubt. Kagome could not shake the feeling of doubt since she awoke from Magatsuhi spell, the constant thought of her unable to get the job done now that her spiritual powers had been somehow sealed. Her mind began to race again thinking of all the horrid things that would befall her friends if she should fail to stop Naraku. She sat up slowly being careful not to wake the sleeping Shippou and crawled out of the sleeping bag she and the fox kit slept in. The hut they were in belonged to Kaede and it was a bit more crowded than usual. Sango and Miroku were on the left side of the hut with Sango, in one of Kagome's sleeping bags, next to the pit where Kaede's cooking pot sat and Miroku at the edge of the hut floor leaning against the left most wall with the hut door to his left. Kohaku was laid behind Kagome and Shippou who were to the right of Kaede's cooking pot and against her storage closet in the far right of the hut. To the left of Kohaku and past Sango was the sliding door to Kaede's room.

Kagome smiled at the sleeping form of Shippou but her smile quickly faded as an image of the innocent demons body lay limp in a pool of his own blood with Naraku's sinister figure standing over Shippou covered in his blood, flashed in her mind. Tears started to swell in the brims of her eyes as she thought of the horrid site and blamed herself. Kagome quickly wiped away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes but then the roof shifted like something had been moved. The young woman looked up to see what had caused the sound when she didn't see the familiar shade of red from the small hole in the roof her breath caught in her throat, her heart increased its pace and a wave of fear washed over her as she thought the worst.

"Kagome? Are you OK?" Kagome jumped at the sudden sound and snapped her head in the direction of her name. Relief flooded her and she took a breath that she hadn't realized she been holding when she saw the owner of the voice. It was Inuyasha; he was standing in the huts doorway.

"Kagome, are you alright?" the half demon asked again, worry was clear in his voice.

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm fine... Couldn't sleep is all" Kagome whispered back.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's eyes staring daggers into her skull and even though it was pitch black out she could clearly see the scowl on his face. She sighed and knew he wouldn't go back to bed without an explanation so she stood and slowly made her way to the hut door. After a few moments Inuyasha realized Kagome couldn't see where she was going and with a 'keh' walked over to her picked her up bridal style and walked out of the hut. Kagome was to say the least surprised by Inuyasha's actions but at the same time thankful, she couldn't even see her own feet let alone the hut doorway.

Inuyasha glanced down at the girl in his arms and smiled slightly as he felt her relax.

"_I never knew she was this comforted by me. I wonder what made her so upset earlier-_" Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by Kagome leaning her head against his shoulder. He blushed lightly at the sudden action.

"Where are you taking us Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sounding quite relaxed

"Keh, where do you think?" Inuyasha answered stopping his slow walk in a small clearing. He looked down at her and waited for a response.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't see anything..." Kagome said softly reminding Inuyasha that it was too dark for a human to see clearly.

"We're at my tree," he looked up for a moment to admire the large tree "I thought you might like sitting in it a while. It always seems to help me..." Inuyasha said with his blush deepening. Kagome smiled and looked up in Inuyasha's direction, not really sure where his face was,

"I'd like that Inuyasha. Will you sit with me please?"

"Of course I will, I'm not gonna leave you out here alone to get eaten by some demon. Or worse let Naraku get to you" Inuyasha said with a small growl.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said with little emotion which worried Inuyasha. The half demon looked back down at the young woman in his arms and knew she couldn't see him looking at her but they still ended up looking into each other's eyes. His demonic amber eyes glowed dimly in the dark which made it easier for Kagome to meet his gaze. The two of them stood in a comfortable silence completely content with just gazing into each other eyes. After a long moment Kagome spoke up,

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome?" Inuyasha answer softly, which surprised the both of them but Kagome continued

"Can I ask you something?" Kagome asked with a hint of nervousness

"Sure" Kagome bit her lip before continuing

"Do you think I'm a reliable member of the team? I mean now without my spiritual powers I'm as good as dead and Sango's Hiraikotsu has that new demonic aura absorbing ability... You have the Tessaiga with its new techniques, dragon scaled and black bladed... How am I gonna help at all?" she rambled to Inuyasha, the stress she was feeling about the situation was tangible and this made Inuyasha frown.

"Kagome, you're just as important to this team as I am. We all are it's why we're such a good team in the first place. Don't worry about it OK. Now I don't wanna hear any more about you doubting yourself," Inuyasha said sternly "...I don't like when you're upset" he finished in a slight mumble.

With that said Inuyasha jumped up into the Gods Tree and sat on the highest branch, placing Kagome in his lap.

"Just enjoy your time in this tree..." Inuyasha said leaning up against the tree and closing his eyes. Kagome smiled at his behavior and to Inuyasha's surprise Kagome leaned back against his chest. The two sat quietly enjoying each other's presence for a good while.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called

"Hmm?"

"Were you upset before because of your powers being sealed… or was there something else bothering you?" Kagome shifted slightly at Inuyasha question but thought about earlier.

"You know Inuyasha, I can't remember why I was upset. You're a very good distraction it seems." Kagome teased. Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to his chest. She seemed nervous by his gesture at first but quickly relaxed into his chest. Inuyasha smiled,

"Go to sleep Kagome, I'll wake you in the morning" with that the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Deep in Inuyasha Forest Magatsuhi flew towards Kaede's village. He was still furious with Sesshomaru for injuring his left eye and was planning an attack. The shadowy head stop far from Kaede's village and waited for Naraku's Saimyoushou to catch up to him, once the two demons reached him he spoke,

"Tell Naraku to send Byakuya to me at once" at that he continued onward. The Saimyoushou buzzed and flew off to find the illusionist.

Clouse kept his distance as he followed the pair of evil creatures, using his sense of smell to find them. At one point he noticed that the bee demons had branched off from the shadow creature. He thought for a moment and concluded that the shadow must have scared off the bees and continued to follow the creature now even more interested in finding out what it was.

* * *

The afternoon sun glistened in the sky making the day seem like a perfect afternoon. A small song bird chirped happily on a branch in the Gods Tree, it hopped from one branch to the next looking for a break in the thick leaves. The bird chirped again as it found some small berries on one of the branches. The chirping bird continued to pick at the berries when suddenly it jumped from its perch and burst through the leaves of the tree leaving a small hole when a warm beam of light entered the dimly lit inner branches.

The small beam didn't add much light to small opening within the leaves but it let in just enough to bother Inuyasha. The half demon squinted for a second and brought his hand up to block the bright light, he grumbled to himself. He yawned then looked down at Kagome, sleeping. Inuyasha stretched in place for a moment and lightly shook Kagome's shoulder. She groaned much like he thought she would.

"Kagome the sun is up." He said shaking her again, no response.

"Hey wasn't there something you had to defeat in your era? What was the demon called… hmm… an X-ham I think-" Inuyasha was cut off by a yawn from Kagome,

"... Yeah. It's not until tomorrow though..." She said snuggling close to his chest. Inuyasha blushed but enjoyed the contact. He relaxed again turning away from the light the bid had made. Kagome sighed suddenly which caught Inuyasha's attention; he loosened his hold on her as she sat up,

"Can't get back to sleep now..." She said looking at him. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Let's go then." He said with a smile. Kagome smiled back as they stood. Inuyasha scooped Kagome leap up landing softly on the ground then raced back to Kaede's hut where the rest of the gang was just getting up. Inuyasha made it to the village in no time at all and he placed Kagome down at the entrance to Kaede's hut the two walked on together which made Miroku grin. He turned to Inuyasha standing in the doorway,

"I saw you two leave late last night. What were the two of you doing so late at night that would make you too tired to awaken on time my dear friend?" Miroku asked trying to sound innocent.

"What the hell you talking about monk?" Inuyasha asked seemingly calm

"Oh please Inuyasha, were all adults here. You can tell us what the two of you did together, I personally think it's a good thing. Sango let us follow in our comrades paces and-" WHAM Sango whacked Miroku in the head with her boomerang leaving him face down on the hut floor

"Pervert" Sango said standing over the monk boomerang in hand.

Just a few yards from the village Sesshomaru and his followers walked closer to Kaede's. Jaken walked slowly behind Sesshomaru and dragged his feet clearly not liking the direction they were heading. Rin on the other hand was happily walking beside Sesshomaru

"Lord Sesshomaru why must we return to the human village? Jaken asked not looking up from his feet.

"Were going to meet Totosai." the demon lord answered glaring at the little imp like demon over his shoulder. Rin smiled and looked up to Sesshomaru and asked,

"Can I see Kohaku while you talk with master Totosai?" Sesshomaru nodded lightly which made Rin giggle. The group walked only a little farther before Kaede's hut was in view, Rin quickly ran to the hut and through the door. Sesshomaru motioned to Jaken to follow that young girl as he continued to walk past the hut. Jaken ever so slowly made his way to the hut as well.

**~a/n: Spoiler time~**

Jaken made his way to the hut but remained outside, "_Honestly… to drag Lord Sesshomaru all the way to this human village…" _Jaken thought annoyed. As Rin ran inside the hut she just barely missed running into Kagome.

"Oh hi Miss Kagome, I didn't mean to be in the way" Rin said with a bow. Kagome smiled at her as she continued to pack her bag.

"You were most serenely not in the way, I am though" Kagome chuckled. Rin smiled as she stood and excused herself so she could join Sango my Kohaku's side. She looked at him and then to Sango,

"What's gonna happen to Kohaku?" she asked but everyone in the hut was thinking the same thing.

Outside Sesshomaru walk only to the end of the dirt road and found Totosai cleaning a sword sheath. The old demon looked up noticing the demon lord

"Ah right on time," he said handing Sesshomaru the sheath "Here's the sheath for Bakusaiga" Sesshomaru took the sheath from the blacksmith and held it in his new left arm, with his right arm her retrieved his new sword from his waist. In one fluid movement he safely sheathed his sword, he then walked pass Totosai without a word. Jaken becoming bored with just standing around glanced to Sesshomaru and watched him start to walk off but a voice from behind him caught his attention.

"Wait Lord Sesshomaru!" It was Rin, she had just exited the hut to see Sesshomaru walking away "Kohaku hasn't woken up yet… so please let's wait a little" Sesshomaru stopped at her words he spoke without turning around,

"Kohaku is staying here, Rin you too" once finished he continued to walk off

"But why Lord Sesshomaru? Rin protested. Jaken watched the two talk and thought, "_He's leaving Kohaku as well as Rin… but..."_

Rin called out as Sesshomaru kept walking, "No, take me with you!"

"Hey do as your told Rin!" Jaken scolded raising his staff over his head, "Lord Sesshomaru has always lived to fight. Isn't it strange for him to have been wandering around with you children up until now?" He stated pointing his staff at the young girl.

"Jaken, you too. Stay here" Sesshomaru said again not turning around. Jaken turned to his lord and stared in disbelieve.

"But why Lord Sesshomaru? No take me with you!" he called in a panic as he ran over to the demon lord and latched on to the end of his long fluffy tail. All the shouting caused Miroku and Inuyasha to leave the hut to see what was happening. Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru and knew what he was going to do

"Sesshomaru you… intend to follow after Magatsuhi, right?" he asked with a hint of worry. Sesshomaru stopped

"He is my prey" He answered as Totosai moved over to Inuyasha.

"Isn't that all right? Since Magatsuhi isn't a being of the world, the only one who can kill him is Sesshomaru." the blacksmith said placing his hammer over his shoulder. Sesshomaru ignored the old man and focused on his thoughts,

_"I remember his sent. He will definitely fall by my hands." _With the sent in his mind he leap up into the air and flew off into the distance, Jaken tried to chase after him calling out to him as he went. Rin sighed,

"Thank goodness, this is just leaving us like he usually does Master Jaken" Rin said to the now teary eyed demon.

"_Hurry back soon Lord Sesshomaru_" Rin thought as Sesshomaru faded from view. Miroku stepped closer to Inuyasha, the half demon turned to meet him.

"There's no doubt that the one sealing Kagome's power is Magatsuhi, and what that miko Hitomiko said to Kagome... '_Something is sealing you. Most likely ever since you were born..." _That's the evil part of the Shikon Jewel... Which is Magatsuhi" Inuyasha was quiet for a moment but answered

"Yeah... '_So does that mean if Sesshomaru kills Magatsuhi the seal on Kagome will break..?'"_

* * *

The night consumed the afternoon sky and flooded the village below with starlight. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippou, Kaede, Rin, and Jaken sat in the middle of the old priestess hut. Kaede slowly stirred the group's supper occasionally glancing at Jaken

"Little demon, you intend to settle here a well?" She asked

"Call me Jaken!" he said with annoyance. Rin stared at him oddly

"Master Jaken you sure do talk big."

"For such a little body..." Miroku chimed in.

In Kagome's era, Inuyasha and Kagome talked by a fence they had just left to her era and were relaxing before she had to study for school. Kagome was leaning against it while Inuyasha sat upon it. The young priestess seemed sad her head held low with her looking at the ground but she spoke,

"I'm sorry Inuyasha" she said

"You don't have anything to apologize about." She continued to stare at the ground but Inuyasha waited for her to continue.

"I... It hurts...that I can't do anything..." she trailed off. Inuyasha turned to her a calm expression on his face

"Like I said before, don't worry about it. Besides... The fact that he went to the trouble of sealing your power means that to Naraku and Magatsuhi, you're a force to be feared." he said looking away. Kagome was quiet

"_I'm... that powerful?_" she thought.

* * *

"Well shit" Clouse cursed at himself, "That creatures sent vanished..." the wolf demon thought a loud. He sniffed the air for the fifth time but still nothing. Clouse sighed and looked up at the stars

"A fine waste of two days, way to go Clouse" he said to himself annoyed. "_I might as well rest here_" he thought as he stretched out his legs. The large wolf was just beginning to relax when a snapping twig caught his attention. He turned his head in the direction of the sound, his ear were scanning the area as well as his nose but oddly enough there was not sent to the person that was walking towards him. Clouse could tell this person was human by the way they walked through the forest and so he kept his ears alert for when the human saw him and panicked.

After a few moments a man with a cloak came out of the forest, he stood only six feet from where Clouse sat. Clouse was a bit surprised that this human didn't scream and run off like most of them do so he lazily turned his head to look at the man and spoke,

"Be gone human, I'm not in the mood to hunt you down. Consider yourself lucky" he said waiting for the man to run, but again to his surprise the man stayed and with a smile.

"Finally, a demon that hasn't tried to eat me" The cloaked man said. Clouse huffed,

"I never said I wouldn't eat you human"

"Yes that's true, but if you were going to do it you would have by now." The man said back. Clouse smiled

"I like you human, you have an attitude. Maybe i won't eat you. What's your name human?" Clouse asked

"Naraku" The man answered with another smile.

"Hmm... Naraku... Well Naraku why are you looking for the rare and allusive neutral demon?"

"You see I'm searching for a young woman by the name Kagome, she is a very powerful priestess and I'd like to lend a hand in her quest" Naraku said "I have this very rare and powerful herb that can amplify her spiritual powers but it seems I miss her and her companions by a few days every time i seek her out." Naraku then pulled out a small bundle of cloth from his kimono and showed it to Clouse. The large demon took the bundle and gave it a sniff to see if what Naraku was saying was true, the bundle indeed smelled of herb some that he had never smelled before. Clouse returned the cloth and asked,

"So what you're getting at is you need someone who can travel and track much better then you can to deliver this herb? Correct?" Naraku nodded

"Neutral and smart, must be my lucky day. Yes that's exactly right but there is something else I need done and it can only be done by a demon. You see this herb reacts to demon saliva or blood, in order for the spiritual powers of the herbs to be transferred to a person a demon of neutral intent much first eat the herb and then bite the person of choice. You must draw blood though or the herbs full power will not be released." Naraku finished with a smile which had Clouse doubting his intent.

"How do I know this herb won't poison me? Or the person it's intended to?"

"As the herb is now it's completely harmless. Its powers are awakened by a demon's saliva depending on the demon, once the herb is awakened, the herb will either drain the person of their spiritual powers temporarily or amplify it. In conclusion an evil demon will drain their power and a good or neutral demon will enhance it." Naraku said not liking to have to explain himself but smiled anyway.

"To prove its harmless I'll eat one," pulled out a small leaf like object from the cloth bundle and placed it in his mouth "See?" He said while chewing.

"Hmm... What would I get from doing this for you?" Clouse asked and Naraku smiled

"I'm a traveler, if your ever looking for someone I can find them within the day" Clouse didn't like this man but he didn't smell him lying and he was in fact looking for someone.

"Alright you have a deal."

* * *

_~Pie-Was-Here_

* * *

**_Chapter 2 Preview_**

_Chapter 2: Magatsuhi Arrives!_

_Sango's face paled a bit "If the shard is taken then Kohaku will die! I can't just let him go like this..." His thoughts were interrupted by a loud rumbling sound followed by the creek of wood being bent past its limit._

_The next instant a crowd of demons burst through the back wall of Kaede's hut Kohaku turned and jumped on the back of one of the charging demons._

_Miroku instantly reached for his prayer beads, Sango was confused by this and Magatsuhi was irritated_

_"_**You intend to kill this boy by sucking him into your Wind Tunnel?**_" Magatsuhi asked_

_"The only one I'm sucking up is you!" Miroku shouted as Kohaku's body flew into his chest, he immediately opened his Wind Tunnel and pointed it at Magatsuhi shadowy form._


	2. Magatsuhi Arrives!

**_WARNING!_** **This Chapter does contain spoilers. You have been warned.**

_Enjoy~_

**_Inuyasha is not mine_**

* * *

**Toxins** - _Rewritten_

* * *

Chapter 2:** Magatsuhi Arrives!**

* * *

Wind rushed past Byakuya as he soared through the air, two Saimyoushou followed close behind him. His paper crane flew gracefully on the wind, similar to how a boat sails through the sea. The illusionist sat with his arms crossed and a bored look on his face as large barrier was quickly drawing near. Byakuya flew carelessly through the barrier as if it wasn't there leaving the Saimyoushou behind and awaited the attack he knew was coming. Suddenly he vanished in a light purple mist as large shards of ice shredded his paper crane from below. He shook his head looking up at the paper watching it fall from his place on a near by tree.

"So aggressive..." he said to himself. Byakuya pulled a small piece of paper from the inside of his kimono and threw it seemingly blindly into the forest in front of him. The paper launched from his hand like a bullet disappearing past the thick trees, a moment later a yelp of pain echoed around him followed by a loud thud similar to something large and heavy falling.

"I'm glad I didn't have to take her down..." Byakuya said jumping down from the safety of his tree branch and walked over to where the demon he attacked had fallen. Laying on its side on the floor covered in tentacles was a large wolf demon, it growled at the tentacles that held it constantly ripping them from its body but in the instant the tentacle was ripped apart two new tentacles would sprout from the wound. It took only seconds for the demon to become completely entangled; he stepped over to the demon's head and pet its nose. The demon growled viciously at the contact unable to defend itself.

"It seems your time has come dear," the demon continued to growl at Byakuya it's bright blue eyes burned holes into his head "such a waist of a gorgeous demon... it's sad really... Never seen a black wolf demon with blue eyes that can create ice at will before." Byakuya said staring back into the demons blue eyes.

"Orders are orders" He said shrugging his shoulders as he removed another piece of paper from his kimono, it had writing on it which he assumed was a curse of some kind, Naraku just gave orders. He placed the paper on the demon's nose and waited. Only a moment passed before the paper began to glow and spark, the demon yelped and whined in pain as the sparks grew to bolts of electricity. The tentacles released the demon as the electricity flowed through it; the demon stood weakly in an attempt to escape but quickly realized what electricity was really doing. With one final howl to the sky the demon fell lifeless to floor and with it came the paper back to Byakuya's hand. New words were written on it now though Byakuya couldn't tell what it said.

He tucked the paper away in his kimono then grabbed his gourd and pointed it at the dead demon next to him. In an instant its body was sucked into his gourd leaving nothing but a light burn mark in the grass.

"Now how am I going to infuse the Fuyoheki powers into clothing...?" Byakuya thought a loud creating a new crane to fly off on. With the thought he flew off in search of a person who could do what Naraku wanted.

* * *

Shippou shot up from his seat next Rin and bolted out the hut door after he finished stuffing his face with rice. Rin watched the little demon run off towards the Bone Eaters Well and thought about following but Kirara walked over to the girl cuddling up against her legs. Rin happily pet the cat demon.

Jaken shook his head and mumbled something along the lines of "silly children". Kaede shook her head as well leaving the hut to follow Shippou. Sango watched Kaede leave then turned back to the sleeping Kohaku. She sighed lightly, which caught Jaken's attention.

"He sure has been sleeping a long time, without eating or drinking anything." He said. Sango looked over her shoulder and said,

"Yeah, because he won't wake up until Sesshomaru kills Magatsuhi" She turned back to her brother and thought, "_But it's been a long time... since we've been together for this long._" her face fell a bit "_It's Ironic, though even if he doesn't wake up, his heart will still be at peace more than when we're separate..."_

Outside in the village streets Miroku played with some of the village children, showing them how to write things like, daughter, little sister, and bride. They watched the monk amazed by his ability to read and write. He paused as a cloud blocked the sun, looking up he saw a dark ominous cloud quickly approaching. Mirkou sent the children away watching the cloud draw near.

* * *

Sesshomaru flew farther into Inuyasha Forest following the faint sent of Magatsuhi. After a few moments he could tell the shadow demon had stopped moving.

"_It's close.._." he thought. The next instant a strange swirl appeared in the sky, out of the swirl came Byakuya. Sesshomaru was surprised to see him and let him speak.

"Even though it's so faint, you sure sniffed out Magatsuhi's sent from a long way away." Byakuya floated gently on his paper crane and continued "I expected you'd have a good nose Sesshomaru.

The illusion demon glanced at Sesshomaru's left side

"Huh?" He noticed Sesshomaru's new arm, "Your left arm... I was sure you didn't have one, did it grow back?" he asked curiously

"I have no business with you. Leave." Sesshomaru said with little emotion.

"Aw," Byakuya whined backing away from Sesshomaru "No civility, as usual." When he was a save enough distance Byakuya continued,

"So I take it you're only interested in this guy, huh?" As Byakuya finished his sentence Magatsuhi's shadowy face appeared behind him with a menacing scowl on his face.

In an instant Sesshomaru withdrew Tenseiga and slashed into Magatsuhi other eye, but his surprise Magatsuhi eye healed almost instantly.

"_Tenseiga didn't cut him_" Sesshomaru thought confused. Byakuya kept his distance and with a smile thought,

"_Fight him to your heart's content Sesshomaru. That Magatsuhi is an illusion I created,_" He turned his head and glance in another direction "_Right about now the real Magatsuhi is..._"

* * *

Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed later in the day waiting for her to return from her battle with the demon x-ham, he had insisted he go along with her just in case but she refused. He waited patiently with arms crossed too impatient to do anything. After four hours Inuyasha had had enough, he was going to go help her whether she wanted him to or not. He hopped off her bed and marched for her front door passing her grandfather on the way down, he mumbled a hello and kept walking. Inuyasha opened the front door with every intention of leaving to help but stopped when Kagome walked right into him. He hugged her for a brief moment realizing he was worried about her, she didn't comment probably thinking he was helping her regain her balance but they blushed anyway.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Kagome looked at him confused. Inuyasha rolled his eyes,

"To go back."

"Ooh! Right let me pack and we can go." Kagome said walking past him to her room. Inuyasha watched as she packed her belongings. She had finished fighting the demon "x-ham" unharmed which made him smile; he continued to smile the entire time she packed. Kagome wasn't sure what had Inuyasha in such a good mood it didn't bother her at all in fact his good mood was contagious and she found herself smiling as well. The young woman glance around her room mentally checking off the things she had grabbed, satisfied with what she had she turned to Inuyasha a smile still on her face as well as his.

"Alright Inuyasha I'm ready to go" Kagome said to the half demon that was now standing.

"Good, let's go" He said in no rush at all.

Once through the well the two of them immediately knew something was wrong. Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled as he could smell blood.

"What's going on? Things seem out of place." Kagome said grabbing an arrow from her holster.

"Let's go Kagome!" Inuyasha said grabbing her and placing her on his back, he raced towards the village and noticed the smell was coming from Kaede's home. He also picked up on the scent of poison, not good.

At the village the two saw what was left of Kaede's home. It looked as if someone had set off a bomb with debris all over the area and the roof caved in.

They rushed over to the hut to find Sango and Miroku both unconscious and wounded. Kagome jumped from Inuyasha's back and ran over to the two as she got closer Sango woke up.

"Huh? Inuyasha," she looked up at the two before continuing "Go after... Kohaku..." She finished weakly holding her wounded arm.

"Sango that's a horrible wound!" Kagome said getting a cloth to cover the large gash.

Inuyasha went to Miroku and called to him, the monk turned his head to look and Inuyasha and spoke,

"Sorry Inuyasha... for being in this state." he said dropping his head. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the collar and pulled him up some

"Miroku you..." That's when Inuyasha noticed the markings on his shoulder. Dark purple and red scars coated the monk's right arm, due to the curse on his hand. The scars ran up along his shoulder and now on his chest.

"_The miasma wound is all the way to his chest_" Inuyasha thought in surprise, he thought about what Kikyou had told him about the wound.

"_When the miasma wound reaches his heart, most likely the monks life will be..._" Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by Miroku speaking

"Thanks to Yakurou Dokusen's medicine, I've become unable to feel the pain... but I guess I overdid it a little" he looked away from Inuyasha as a strange swirling sound started up.

Sango sat up immediately and looked at Miroku "_That sound... it can't be... The Wind Tunnel!_" she thought as the sound was indeed coming from Miroku's cursed hand.

Inuyasha stood up at the sound, "Miroku, your Wind Tunnel is..."

Miroku looked away from his friends and thought "_Will the miasma wound reach my heart first or will the Wind Tunnel tear me open before that..._"

"Miroku!" Sango called.

* * *

Sesshomaru examined the Magatsuhi before him and began to wonder, "_There's something strange about this Magatsuhi..._" he thought, "_The faint sent that I've been following all the way here is.._." He sniffed the air again and realized the sent was coming from Byakuya.

Like lightning he lunged at Byakuya and just barely missed the demon with his claws, or so Byakuya thought.

Sesshomaru landed his attack on Byakuya's gourd which sliced it in half revealing a chunk of flesh. The shadowy image of Magatsuhi started to fade as Byakuya spoke up

"It's a piece of flesh from when you cut Magatsuhi. Shouldn't it be infused with the scent of the spirit that couldn't escape?" He backed away from Sesshomaru before continuing

"It was all I needed to lure you out here and buy some time, but you've realized that a bit too late." he finished. Sesshomaru was honestly surprised; he had fallen for this trick so easily.

"Right about now, the last Shikon Shard is on its way to Naraku." Byakuya said "So just hang around here a bit longer." he finished with Sesshomaru glaring at him.

Out of nowhere hundreds of demons charged for Sesshomaru, he didn't move nor show and emotion.

"How laughable. Do you honestly think these small fry could impede me?"

Yeah, that's why I summoned a couple thousand of 'em" Byakuya said as Sesshomaru withdrew Bakusaiga, with one swipe all the demons were dismembered by shocks of electricity from the mighty sword killing them all.

Byakuya back away slowly, awe struck, as the last of the demons fell to the forest floor.

* * *

Inuyasha with Kagome on his back charged after Kohaku and Magatsuhi.

"Hurry Inuyasha!" she yelled out.

"_It's because he's being possessed by Magatsuhi, Kohaku's shard... Until now I've never felt it tainted black to this extent_" Kagome thought as the two were catching up to the boy.

At the village people were gathering around Kaede's home, they were talking about rebuilding the house for her. In the forest Sango readied her Demon Slayer armor ignoring he wound. Shippou, who had been with Kaede, came up behind her and asked,

"Don't your wounds hurt?"

"I'm fine," she answered "Besides, at least you and Kaede are alright." She said tying her hair up. As she started to walk away Shippou spoke up again,

"I wonder how Miroku is doing" Sango didn't answer

Inside of a small hut Miroku, Rin, Jaken and Kaede sat. Miroku and Rin were on makeshift beds as both of them were unconscious. Jaken glared around the small room,

"Hey!" He yelled, "Isn't this a storage shed!" he complained.

"Don't complain little demon" Kaede answered giving Jaken a glare of her own. Miroku's hand shook again with the effects of the Wind Tunnel, his prayer beads clicked together as they fought to keep the abyss closed.

Jaken ignored the monk and looked down at Rin.

"_Hmmm... Rin is unconscious as _well..." He thought as he started to sweat nervously, "_She got hit with Magatsuhi's toxic aura... if Lord Sesshomaru finds out about this; I'm as good as dead..._"

Sango walked into the hut soon after Jaken's thought, Kaede turned to her as she walked in. The demon slayer knelt down next to Kaede and Miroku and asked,

"How is he?"

"He's been asleep, but... he isn't in pain. It's probably the effects of the medicine from Yakurou Dakusen that he drank." Kaede answered.

"In order to fight alongside me, Miroku drank a medicine that rendered him unable to feel pain." Sango thought aloud. "If he could feel pain properly he wouldn't have sucked in so much of Magatsuhi."

"_So much that it would tear the Wind Tunnel_" She thought.

"Are you following after Inuyasha and Kagome?" Kaede asked trying to change the subject, "Though I think staying with Miroku would be..."

"If Naraku is defeated, the curse will be broken and Miroku's Wind Tunnel will disappear." Sango interrupted. Kaede looked at the young woman with sadness clear in her eyes

"Sango..."

"In order to take Kohaku's shard, Naraku will defiantly show himself... Kaede?" Sango said turning away from the old priestess

"Could you please... leave us alone for a little while?" her face was impossible to read as she hid her eye under her bangs. Kaede nodded and picked up Rin motioning for Jaken to follow, she was going to make a medicine to help the little girl the three left the hut as Sango knelt closer to Miroku.

Sango looked down at the unconscious monk, her eyes started to water as she thought.

"_Miroku... Miroku is always risking his life for my and Kohaku's sake,_" She placed her hand gently on top of his cursed hand.

"_Please don't die_" she thought as she leaned down taking Miroku's face in her other hand and kissed him tenderly.

* * *

Kohaku rode the demon farther down the canyon he had been traveling. Soon a dark cloud appeared over a mountain top just ahead of him, the demon he rode slowed a bit as the cloud got closer.

Inuyasha and Kagome, who were not too far behind, saw the cloud as well

"That cloud..." Kagome started

"Smells like Naraku's miasma!" Inuyasha finished. As the two got near tentacles of all shapes and sizes began to emerge from the cloud, all headed towards Kohaku.

"They're trying to take Kohaku's shard!" Inuyasha said as he pulled out the Tessaiga. In an instant the blade was covered in jade green diamonds

"Adamant Barrage!" he yelled as he swung the mighty fang which released a barrage of diamond blades at the tentacles. The demon that was carrying Kohaku plummeted to the canyon floor as it head was blown off by the barrage. Kohaku didn't attempt to get off the demon which had Inuyasha rushing to the boy's aid.

When in reach however Kohaku pulled out the scythe he had before and sent the blade at Inuyasha. He dodged the blow backing away and letting Kagome off his back.

Kohaku's weapon began to change after its attack, the blade split into a tripod type structure with Kohaku at the top still holding the hilt. Magatsuhi spoke,

"**_Have you come to take back the shard? In that case, it would mean reducing this boy to little pieces. Since I myself have no physical body, this boy is my precious shard container_**"

Kagome and Inuyasha eyed the boy, Kagome drew and arrow and readied her bow.

"_If I purify that shard, Kohaku should wake up_" She thought. She quickly aimed for the shard and let her arrow fly, it sped towards Kohaku infused with a pure light but to her surprise the arrow vanished before it hit the shard.

"**_You fool woman,_**" Magatsuhi said leaking from the jewel to hover behind Kohaku, "**_Your spiritual powers have been sealed by me_**" He chuckled.

Kagome looked at her bow in disbelieve "_So even the power of my holy arrows has been sealed_" She thought.

"**_Very soon the Jewel of Four Souls will be complete_**" Magatsuhi taunted. Inuyasha growled,

"You think I'll let you?" He yelled lunging for Kohaku, "Kohaku wake up!" he called as Kohaku's weapon began to engage him.

"**_Wake up huh? What do you think will happen if he does?_**" Magatsuhi asked as the scythes blades closed around Inuyasha in midair, trapping him.

"What?"

"**_Do you know what this black tainted Shikon shard is showing Kohaku's heart?_**"

_Kohaku sat in a bloodied courtyard, his father and companions lay dead all around him._

"_Fa... Father" he called frightened. He got to his knees,_

"_Sister!" he looked around, "Sister help me!" he yelled in fear. A faint voice caught his attention and he quickly turned to it,_

"_Ko...haku..." the voice said weakly_

"_Sister!" That's when he saw her, Sango was on her hands and knees covered in blood along with HIS scythe in her back. She turned her head to him slowly,_

"_Kohaku... Why..?"_

_Kohaku couldn't' believe what he was seeing, he stood quickly and looked at his hands. They were covered in blood._

"_I... did that..? To father and everyone else..?"_

"**_The great sin that Kohaku committed, killing his father and comrades. By the power of the shard he is reliving that day repeatedly._**" Magatsuhi said

"Ever since he's been asleep?" Kagome asked stunned.

"**_It's been repeating the entire time since he fell asleep. So even if he did awaken, Kohaku's heart would already be shattered._**" As Magatsuhi finished tears of blood began to fall from Kohaku's eyes

"Even so, Wake Up Kohaku!" Sango yelled as she arrived to the scene on top of Kirara. Kohaku has a small smile on his face as Magatsuhi spoke again

"**_What a cruel sister. Even though I told you it would be pointless even if he did wake up..._**"

"Wake up! Fight, Kohaku!" Sango called out but no reaction came from Kohaku. More tentacles poured out of the dark cloud which caught Kagome's attention. Amongst the pitch black cloud Kagome noticed what appeared to be a speck of light.

"_Light? That's the light that Kikyou left in Naraku's jewel. The light that purifies Kohaku's shard and causes Naraku pain!_" The tentacles shot towards Kohaku to take his shard, Kagome was expecting the tentacles to be repelled but nothing happened.

"Cut the tentacles!" She yelled "Kikyou's purifying light isn't working!"

Sango quickly threw the Hiraikotsu which easily tore through Naraku's tentacles. Inuyasha pushed back Kohaku's blades with Tessaiga, once free he sent another barrage of diamonds at the remaining tentacles.

"Dammit Naraku, get back!" He shouted as the tentacles were torn apart.

"Kikyou's light didn't work... why?" Kagome thought aloud.

* * *

Clouse grumbled as he walked casually through Inuyasha Forest. He knew he was getting close to this girl Kagome, her sent was all over the area

"_She must live around here_" He thought. After a few miles he stopped and scanned the area briefly then sniffed the air for a good while. The woman's sent was coming from several directions two of which were the strongest.

One way the sent was fresher than the other but the slightly older sent was by far the stronger of the two.

"_Hmm, she must have come from this direction,_" He looked to his right where the stronger sent was coming from "_She must live there. This means she must have left recently and headed that way._" Clouse thought for a moment before heading towards the stronger sent.

"I guess I'll be visiting a human village, oh joy" He said smiling at his sarcasm. Minutes later Clouse could smell the tell tail signs of a village, fresh cut wood, burning fires, dried food, herbs and humans. Clouse Sighed as he approached the village already knowing he was going to be attacked. He decided to just walk the parameter of the village staying within the forest as to not scare the villagers. The large wolf demon began his patrol near an old well; the woman's sent was all over the old stump of wood and lead to the village. He walked closer the well, he was curious as to why she visited it so often, and looked down expecting to see a bottomless pit of some kind. To his surprise it was filled with dirt.

"I'll never understand humans" Clouse said walking towards the village again. A quick sniff of the area revealed the faint scent of a young fox demon and a dog demon of some kind. His scent was new to Clouse it wasn't quite dog demon and it wasn't quite human either.

"_Is this the scent of a half demon?_" Clouse thought having never met a half demon before he was a bit intrigued by the scent.

"_Does this woman travel with demons?_" Clouse wondered. He continued on and the two demons scent were just as frequent as the woman's, the closer he got the more scents flooded him. He could almost see the pair walking through the forest.

Clouse was completely focused on the scents before him. His ears shot up as the sound of an object flying towards him stole his attention. Clouse quickly jumped back just barely dodging an arrow that had been aimed for his heart.

"Be gone demon! Next time I will not miss." Kaede warned, another arrow was already pointed at Clouse.

"I mean this village no harm; I have an item to deliver is all." Clouse said

"What item would this be?" Kaede asked

"I met a traveling monk named..." Clouse paused thinking about the monk who had given him the herbs no matter how hard he concentrated he couldn't remember the monks name. "I... can't recall his name oddly... He told me he wished to aid the priestess named Kagome, and gave me some healing herbs to give to her. The monk said something about it helping her spiritual powers" Clouse said.

Kaede thought about what the demon had said, it wasn't uncommon for various people across the land to offer gifts to Inuyasha and friends. Even demons, much like the one before her, would come to offer their thanks. Curious to see if the demon spoke the truth she lowered her bow.

"Show me this item, slowly. One can't be too careful" Kaede said, she was ready to fire her bow at any moment. Clouse nodded and removed the bundle of cloth from his waist strap and held it out.

"Open it" Clouse nodded again and unwrapped the cloth, he picked up one of the oddly colored leafs showing it to Kaede. The old priestess could tell the leaf wasn't poisonous she knew many herbs, however, she had never seen this type before.

"I've never seen an herb like that before, what's its purpose?"

"The monk told me that it can amplify spiritual powers but its full extent is unknown to me, I do know however that it's not poisonous. I can't smell any toxins in it and to further prove its safety the monk ate a leaf before me. He also mentioned that in order for the herb to take effect demon saliva and the person's blood has to mix, again I'm not sure the herbs full extent." Clouse replied honestly. Kaede lowered her bow completely and approached Clouse; he towered over her standing near 10 ft. Clouse smiled slightly as she drew near, the old woman showed no fear as she stood before him which surprised him.

"I'll take the herb then," Kaede held out her hand and Clouse placed the bundle in it "Please tell the monk thank you." At that Kaede turned around and began walking back to her hut. "Don't hang around too long demon-"

"It's Clouse," Clouse said "And about that... would you mind me staying for a while? It's clear by the scent around here that a few demons constantly come and go, I would like to meet them you see. I just missed them it seems. Please excuse me if I'm being rude... I've never met a half demon before."

Kaede looked over Clouse, he seemed relaxed. "Alright Clouse, but you will have to work while you wait. Remember, I have my eye on you." With that Kaede turned and lead Clouse back to the village to begin repairs.

* * *

_Thanks for reading :D_

_~Pie_

* * *

_Chapter 3 preview._

_Chapter 3: It Begins_

_"**Sesshomaru**" Magatsuhi hissed in pain. Naraku's tentacle rumbled as it regained life and charged for Sesshomaru. The demon lord barely registered Naraku as a threat as he pulled his sword, Bakusaiga, from his hip._

_"Naraku's body... huh." With one swipe of his sword Naraku's tentacle erupted with electricity destroying all that touched it. Sango and Kirara rushed to Kohaku who fell after the aftershock of Sesshomaru's sword. He landed safely on Kirara's back. Inuyasha watched as sparking chunks of Naraku's body fell all around him,_

_"The parts of his body cut by Bakusaiga won't be able to be used again..." He said. Kagome watched as the chunks broke apart into smaller and smaller parts._

_"Amazing..."_

_Sesshomaru faced Magatsuhi withdrawing Tenseiga once again. The spirit demons face was nearly cut in half._


	3. It Begins

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Clouse and Konso :3

~**_Spoiler Warning! The beginning half is mostly a spoiler, but it is the last spoiler of this story._**~

* * *

**Toxins** _- Rewritten_

* * *

Chapter: 3 **_-_** **It Begins**

* * *

Kohaku held firm to his morphed Scythe tears of blood still ran down his cheeks as a smile lingered on his lips. Inuyasha stood on one of the dangling blades sprouting from Kohaku's weapon. Sango and Kirara hovered closer to the boy; they were all puzzled as to why Kikyou's light didn't work. Magatsuhi chuckled at the group

**_"Kikyou's light only works on Naraku,_**" the shard in Kohaku's neck began to glow a deep purple emphasizing the evil within it **_"When my corrupted shard becomes one with Naraku's jewel the point of light left by Kikyou will be engulfed by my darkness._**" Magatsuhi taunted

"Kikyou's light will lose?" Kagome thought

"Hang in there Kohaku!" Sango yelled to her brother. Magatsuhi chuckled, amused by their attempts to help Kohaku.

**_"It's our win, and very soon Kohaku's heart will shatter"_**

_Kohaku knelt down and cried into his hands, the bodies of his father and friends lay scattered around him. The young boy lifted his head staring at what he had done._

_"Father..." he said to no one in particular_

_"Sister... sister, help me..." He called out looking for Sango. He searched desperately through the darkness but found no one._

_As Kohaku was about to give up hope a light caught his attention. He stood and gazed at the light for a moment._

_"Light..." he thought standing. Taking one last look around he approached the light, as he drew near he saw a door where the light was flooding out of. Without hesitation he walked through the door and was meet with an image of Sango and Miroku. Sango was knelt down next to the monk who was laying on a pile of hay seemingly injured._

_"Sister," Kohaku watched his sister in relief "Thank goodness Sango was all right..." Kohaku thought but then remembered something_

_"Wait... no" the memory of Kohaku stabbing Sango in the shoulder while under Magatsuhi's control came back to him "I wounded her again..."_

_He remembered how Miroku grabbed hold of him and attempted to engulf Magatsuhi into his Wind Tunnel._

_"Miroku tried to save me as well..." He watched as the image of Sango had a worried look on her face which was directed at Miroku._

_"Sango... Sango is in love with Miroku" Kohaku thought watching Sango place her hand over Miroku's tenderly._

_"Kohaku, help us." The image of Sango said. Kohaku stepped back, surprised by Sango's voice_

_"Help us. This man... and myself..." She said to him._

_"I... can do that?" he asked her._

_"You can. There's still time, Kohaku..." she replied as her figure began to fade..._

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted suddenly.

Kohaku's eyes snapped open at the sound of his sister's voice. Sango and the other stared at the boy, tension was in the air as they waited for a response.

"Kohaku... What did you see?" Sango asked impatiently. The dark purple light from Kohaku's shard changed suddenly, too small a change for Inuyasha and Sango to see but Kagome could. Inside Kohaku's shard Kagome could see pure light uncorrupted by darkness.

"That's Kikyou's light from Naraku's Jewel... but it moved?" Kagome thought.

"Kohaku... you've awakened, haven't you!" Sango yelled

"**_Curse you.._**." Magatsuhi hissed.

"Can you understand me, Kohaku?"

"Sister!" Kohaku called back to Sango. Magatsuhi still floated above Kohaku but the demon spirit was confused.

"**_Why... why wasn't his heart shattered? He had been reliving the past about killing his father, and was just a step away from being at his limit..._**" Magatsuhi asked himself.

"Magatsuhi!" Kagome yelled "Even though you said that Kikyou's spell wouldn't work on you, it looks like it does work a little!"

"_I see... That was Kikyou's light... She's been with me all along!_" Kohaku thought

"Sister, even now..." Kohaku called to Sango "Even now, there's still time, right?"

"Yes... there is still time! _If he can drive _Magatsuhi _out completely..._" Sango replied. Kohaku looked around the canyon for only a second before hearing rushing water below him.

"Magatsuhi... I'm taking you with me." he said. Magatsuhi chuckled at Kohaku's words

**_"How amusing... do you intend to drown yourself? Do you think I'd get scared and separate from you? It's useless. Even if your body was shattered on a cliff, I would still be able to manipulate the flesh surrounding the shard_**."

"Look around you, Magatsuhi. Before you could make your escape." Inuyasha and Sango watched Magatsuhi closely in case he did indeed attempt to escape, "Inuyasha and my sister would take the shard." Kohaku continued,

"I absolutely won't let it fall into your hands!" Kohaku yelled letting go of his scythe. He flew through the air with Magatsuhi close behind.

"You idiot, Kohaku!" Sango yelled as she and Kirara dove down quickly following Kohaku.

**_"Damn you! I'm being pushed out..._**" Magatsuhi cursed **_"Kikyou's light is giving him power!_**" Kohaku's body glowed purple as Magatsuhi separated from Kohaku.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled chasing after her brother

"Dammit, don't be so reckless!" Inuyasha yelled as well trying to catch Kohaku.

Naraku reacted quickly, his tentacles shot out from the cloud he was hiding in and raced past Inuyasha catching Kohaku. Sango and Kirara charged for Kohaku Hiraikotsu in hand.

"Sister, please cut the tentacles!" Kohaku yelled.

Inuyasha, who was standing on the side of the canyon wall, looked over at where Naraku's tentacles had come from.

"_Naraku... is there!"_ Inuyasha thought, holding Tessaiga ready to attack. The blade began to shimmer as it started to grow in power. With a sudden blast of energy the Tessaiga's blade became pitch black, "_That's it! If I kill him now..._"

"Naraku! It's over for you! Meidou Zangetsuha!" With a power swing of his sword a huge black portal straight to hell opened around Naraku's cloud. Anything and everything near to large portal was sucked in and destroyed. Chunks of Naraku's body fell lifeless from the sky; they all watched as what was left of Naraku tumbled down the canyon side.

"Did he do it?" Sango asked no one in particular. Kagome looked around checking for Naraku's jewel.

"_Is Naraku dead?"_ she thought until she felt the presence of the corrupted jewel.

"Inuyasha! Be careful!" she warned Inuyasha who was on a ledge below her, "Naraku is alive! He's still here!"

As Kagome finished the canyon side began to rumble a second later tentacles burst through the rocks right where Inuyasha had been standing. The half demon barely had time to dodge the attack. The tentacle wormed around for only a moment before launching itself at Sango. She quickly used Hiraikotsu to deflect the pointed tentacle sending back towards the canyon wall. Magatsuhi laughed,

"**_You lose._**" he said confidently holding Kohaku before him. Suddenly a bright light cut through Magatsuhi left said obliterating his left eye and half his face, a white miasma spilled out Magatsuhi's injured face. Behind the fog of the miasma Sesshomaru hovered, Tenseiga in hand glowing.

"**_Sesshomaru_**" Magatsuhi hissed in pain. Naraku's tentacle rumbled as it regained life and charged for Sesshomaru. The demon lord barely registered Naraku as a threat as he pulled his sword, Bakusaiga, from his hip.

"Naraku's body... huh." With one swipe of his sword Naraku's tentacle erupted with electricity destroying all that touched it. Sango and Kirara rushed to Kohaku who fell after the aftershock of Sesshomaru's sword. He landed safely on Kirara's back. Inuyasha watched as sparking chunks of Naraku's body fell all around him,

"The parts of his body cut by Bakusaiga won't be able to be used again..." He said. Kagome watched as the chunks broke apart into smaller and smaller parts.

"Amazing..."

Sesshomaru faced Magatsuhi withdrawing Tenseiga once again. The spirit demons face was nearly cut in half.

"This is as far as you go, Magatsuhi. It looks like you see Byakuya of the mirage as a decoy so that you could keep me at bay. Since you fear Tenseiga" Sesshomaru said knowing full well that only Tenseiga could kill the demon.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru as faced Magatsuhi.

"_If Magatsuhi is destroyed my sealed spiritual powers will..._" Her thoughts were interrupted by Magatsuhi's voice,

**_"Humph, how laughable. To think that Tenseiga, whose attack was unable to stop me-_**"

"I wasn't trying to stop you. I was making you clearly understand that someone was able to kill you." Sesshomaru said before easily cutting down the rest of Magatsuhi face. White and purple miasma floated around Sesshomaru as Magatsuhi started to fade. The spirit demons voice echoed as he disappeared,

"**_Don't think... this is over... I'm still..._**" Magatsuhi's voice disappeared as the rest of him vanished.

"It's not over? What does that mean?" Kagome asked a loud

"_Keh_, he's just bluffing, obviously." Inuyasha said lowering Tessaiga

"Doesn't it mean that Magatsuhi isn't completely dead yet?" Kohaku asked Sango. She thought as Miroku came to mind.

"_It can't be..._"

* * *

Kaede sat in the small hut that Miroku and Rin had been placed in. She dunked a rag into a small bowl of water she had next to her, squeezing the rag she looked up feeling a strong demonic aura. Miroku's body glowed purple as Magatsuhi attempted to revive himself.

* * *

Sango had Kirara fly closer to Sesshomaru so he would hear her speak,

"Miroku sucked up part of Magatsuhi and Rin was also hit with Magatsuhi's toxic aura and has been unconscious ever since!" She called to the demon lord.

Sesshomaru attention was immediately caught at the mention of Rin. Without a word he dashed back towards Kaede's village.

"We should return to the village too. I'm worried about Miroku and the others" Sango said to Inuyasha as he was heading towards Kagome.

"Right" he answered leaping into the air landing near Kagome along the canyon wall, "Let's go Kagome." He said jumping up the rock wall to her.

Kagome nodded walking closer to the ledge she was on but stopped suddenly as she felt a presence behind her, turning slightly she gasped at who she saw.

"Naraku!" she and Inuyasha said in unison. Before Kagome could get away Naraku grabbed her with spider like claws that had curved spikes along the insides. Kagome was violently pulled back into Naraku's claws cutting her arms and knocking her bow and arrows to ground. Sango turned Kirara around and rushed to Inuyasha side.

Naraku laughed as he tightened his hold on Kagome giving her no room to move, the spikes on the spiders arms holding her were pushed painfully close against her.

"Kagome, I didn't even need to hide behind a barrier since you couldn't even tell where I was. It looks like your spiritual powers haven't returned yet." Naraku said confidently.

"Naraku, you bastard!" Inuyasha growled pulling Tessaiga out. Naraku smiled,

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Don't hold back. Kill me." Inuyasha growled thinking of a way to save Kagome. Naraku continued knowing Inuyasha wouldn't attack him.

"Don't worry, I won't kill her. Not until I take Kohaku's shard." As Naraku finished tentacles of all shapes and types poured from his back, all of them rushing for Kohaku.

Sango quickly pulled her Hiraikotsu from her back and easily sliced the many tentacles in half, the boomerang glowed lightly as it absorbed the demonic aura from the tentacles making them useless.

"Did you forget about Hiraikotsu's power?" Sango yelled catching the weapon.

Naraku only chuckled,

"Kuku, Sango, the part of my body you're currently destroying is a part that I don't mind throwing away. The part that Sesshomaru cut before was equally unnecessary. My body is limitless" He said with a confident smile.

Kagome struggled as she turned her head to glance at her captor.

"The jewel in Naraku's body, if I can get that he should become defeatable." Kagome thought searching Naraku's body the best she could. She quickly noticed a purplish black glow from Naraku's right shoulder.

"Inuyasha, Sango the jewel is in Naraku's right shoulder!" she yelled to her friends. Naraku reacted quickly squeezing Kagome with his claw knocking the breath from her, she flinched as the spikes cut her becoming dizzy she fought to stay conscious. With another crushing squeeze from Naraku she passed out. Naraku frowned looking at the girls head,

"So this means your power to locate the jewel still remains..." Naraku thought a loud.

Inuyasha leap up, Tessaiga held high above his head.

"You're dead Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled slicing where Naraku was standing but missed hitting the ground sending shards of rock all around the air, Naraku had vanished. Laughter from above him caught his attention

"What were you trying to hit, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked mockingly. He and Kagome floated just above Inuyasha protected by a barrier. "What's the matter? Do you value the shard over Kagome's life?" Naraku taunted.

Inuyasha growled at Naraku the last thing he wanted was for Kagome to get hurt but he also didn't want to throw Kohaku under the bus to do so. Sango cursed to herself, she wasn't going to give up her brother to Naraku but she also didn't want Kagome getting killed. Kohaku suddenly felt a change in his shard the light within it was urging him to act.

"If you don't hand over the shard Kagome will die." Naraku said plainly

"Naraku, don't bullshit me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"_As long as Kagome is held hostage he can't use any of Tessaiga's big attacks without putting her in danger." _Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and charged towards Naraku. Naraku chuckled

"You think that if you use Hiraikotsu, you can kill me?" with a smug smile Naraku's barrier faded exposing himself to Sango's boomerang "Just try it." Naraku taunted. Sango wasted no time and held Hiraikotsu to her side.

"_If I can completely destroy jewel,"_ Kirara roared as she charged straight for Naraku _"_He will die!_" _Sango thought as Kirara pulled up at the last second slamming Hiraikotsu into Naraku's right shoulder. The impact caused his shoulder to explode nearly severing his head, Kirara speed past his form and began to circle around to face Naraku. A thick cloud Miasma poured upward from his wound. He turned his head to look at Sango as she, Kohaku, and Kirara circled behind him.

"Did I do it?" Sango thought a loud; a smirk was on Naraku's face. Tentacles suddenly burst through the miasma bolting for Sango. She instantly pulled Hiraikotsu in front of herself as the tentacles slammed into her; the force of the attack threw Sango from Kirara.

"Sango!" Inuyasha yelled leaping over to where Sango was falling catching her before she tumbled down the canyon. He placed her next to him as they both looked at Naraku, he chuckled, his face was cracked slightly like glass, as the miasma from his wound began to dissipate revealing something inside his shoulder. A yellow-ish brown spiked shell covered the inside of Naraku's shoulder where his bones should have been.

"That's Meioujuu's armored shell..." Inuyasha said, the memory of the large horned turtle demon came back to him.

"Correct" parts of Naraku's shoulder began to float apart "It was absorbed by the demon Mouryomaru, and that demon was in turn devoured and absorbed by me. It is the strongest armored shell of all demons. Sesshomaru's sword couldn't break it before, and your sword, Inuyasha, was also useless against it... and it withstood Hiraikotsu. I was simply making you realize your futility."

Inuyasha scowled knowing they had no way to get to jewel. Naraku turned to Kohaku and spoke,

"Do you understand, Kohaku? Aside from presenting me with your shard, there is no way to save Kagome's life." At the sound of her name Kagome slowly awakened, she could hear her friends talking but her vision was blurry.

"If he gets his hands on the Sacred Jewel, there is no way Naraku would spare Kagome's life." Sango said

"_Instead, the instant he no longer has need for a hostage he'll kill her on the spot. So even sealed away, Kagome's spiritual power is what Naraku fears the most." Inuyasha thought._

Kohaku and Kirara hovered near Naraku the boy began to think of a way to save Kagome.

"_How do we save Kagome_...?" Kohaku looked around for something that could help; a faint pink glow caught his eye. _"The arrow that Kagome dropped when Naraku attacked... I can see it glowing_." Kohaku thought. His jewel shards light began to glow as well catching his attention.

"_That's right; inside my shard right now is Kikyou's point of light_"

Naraku's tentacles danced around his body ready to strike as he spoke to Kohaku,

"Do you value your life Kohaku? So much as to sacrifice Kagome?" His tentacles shot for Kohaku the next instant. Inuyasha lunged forward,

"Run Kohaku! I'll save Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as Kirara managed to dodge the attack, he sliced Naraku's tentacles before they could attack again. Naraku easily summoned more tentacles launching them at Inuyasha, he sliced through the assault jumping to dodge the tentacles he missed.

"It's useless" Naraku said creating more tentacles. Kagome gasped as she felt Naraku's body moving behind her,

"_I'm being sucked in! _Inuyasha!" She said struggling to escape Naraku's grasp.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled dodging another tentacle.

"Looks like you still don't understand which one of us has the upper hand." Naraku said, the spider like claws tightened on Kagome absorbing her faster.

"Naraku, promise me!" Kohaku yelled, Kirara landed near Naraku letting Kohaku off her back.

"If I hand over the shard you'll return Kagome safely." He said walking closer. Naraku smiled,

"It's a promise"

"Kohaku!" Sango called near Inuyasha.

"Stay away Kohaku!" Kagome's legs were already engulfed my Naraku, "There's no way Naraku would spare me! Plus if the Sacred Jewel that binds your life is removed you'll die!" Kagome warned.

"He was lifeless from the start. Isn't that right Kohaku." Naraku said releasing finger like claws to grab Kohaku.

"Lifeless..." Kohaku said, Naraku's claws picked up the boy and drew him near creating a barrier around the three of them.

"You died the day you killed your father and comrades with your own hands, both in body and spirit" Naraku added. Kohaku's head was held low as he answered

"Right..." he lifted his head slightly continuing "At that time, I'd have been better off dead..."

"Kohaku..." Sango said sadly

"Every day... I only thought of death." the young boy said, his head held low again, "_However... It's different now! My sister and Inuyasha and everyone else told me to love on and to fight. I will definitely save Kagome!" _Kohaku thought pulling out Kagome's arrow from his sleeve.

"Naraku!" he yelled lifting the arrow high above his head, "_Kikyou's light and Kagome's arrow have been connected by my hand! Naraku I will defeat you! I will not die!" _Kohaku thought stabbing the armored shell around the jewel.

Naraku gasped as he felt the pure light of Kikyou's will flowing through Kagome's arrow, her light shined brightly as the shell began to give way.

"The armored shell..." Sango started

"It's breaking!" Inuyasha finished

The arrow was slowly breaking through with getting closer to the jewel.

_"I can see it! Light is flowing in from the arrow. This is coming from inside Kohaku's shard," _Kagome could see what looked like Kikyou's spirit was holding Kohaku's shoulders giving him strength "_Kikyou's light!" _Kagome thought

Naraku flinched in pain as the light grew stronger; chunks of his body began to fall off "_At this rate, if I continue to stay in contact with Kohaku, I'll be devoured by purifying light!" _Naraku thought. He quickly Knocked Kohaku back with his claws sending the boy over a ledge of the canyon.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled as her brother fell down the canyon be for her eyes.

Naraku's whole body was slowly falling apart, he quickly retreaded chunks of him falling behind. The claws that held Kagome began to weaken as Naraku flew higher one by one the claws fell off leaving Kagome dangling but Naraku wasn't going to let her go just yet.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called leaping up from the canyon wall to save her, Tessaiga blade vibrated with power as its blade became covered in jade green diamonds.

"_I'll just crush Naraku's head! _Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha swung Tessaiga downwards launching a storm of green diamond shards at Naraku, all of them missing Kagome. Naraku's body was sliced into chunks of flesh sending Kagome falling into the canyon, his head however made it out of the attack intact hiding in the dark cloud he had created.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped onto a nearby rock wall and lunched himself towards Kagome catching her in midair. He landed safely on an adjacent wall,

"Kagome, you're not hurt, are you?"

"A few cuts is all, I'll be fine" Kagome answered. Inuyasha growled at the cloud Naraku had hidden himself in. He placed Kagome down next to him but didn't let go of her waist holding her close to him protectively.

"He's run and hid in that cloud..." Kagome said

"Damn"

Sango and Kirara rushed to catch Kohaku as he fell; Sango breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Kohaku holding onto his katana he had stabbed into the rock side.

"Kohaku!" she yelled as she and Kirara reached Kohaku pulling him to safety,

"Sister..."

"You held out well, Kohaku." Sango said with a warm smile on her face.

"Sister, is it... okay for me to live?" He asked her

"... You have to live, Kohaku. _Live and overcome it_"

* * *

"Miroku, is it all right for you to be up? Shippou asked the monk. He watched him sit calmly on the makeshift bed Kaede had made for Miroku. Kaede sat next front to the mat the two were on.

"Yeah... were you worried about me, Shippou?" He asked the fox kit.

"Miroku... A while ago an ominous aura was rising out of your body. Could that... possibly have been the part of Magatsuhi you sucked up with your Wind Tunnel..." Kaede asked concerned.

"Most likely. My recovery seems too good to be true."

"Inuyasha and the others must have defeated Magatsuhi." Shippou guessed

"Yeah." Miroku said.

Outside Jaken and Rin were walking around the village, Rin had awakened shortly after Magatsuhi's aura left Miroku's body. She seemed in daze however which Jaken didn't seem to notice.

"Honestly, don't worry me like that..." the little green demon said.

"Sorry Master Jaken. Everything's... fine" Rin said not really paying attention to the little demon. The two of them looked up as a shadow began to descend upon them. Rin smiled widely as Sesshomaru landed gracefully in front of them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned!" She said happily. Sesshomaru looked her over quickly, satisfied by her smell and appearance her spoke,

"We're done here." he said plainly and began to walk off. Rin followed closely behind leaving with Jaken frozen in fear of Sesshomaru. When the demon lord ignored him he sighed,

"Wait for me!" he yelled not too far behind the two.

**_~A/N: I changed this part to flow with this story o3o~_**

* * *

Sango, Kohaku, and Kirara met Inuyasha and Kagome along the canyon side.

"Did Naraku escape?"

"Yeah, but he must be pretty shaken by Kohaku's attack." Inuyasha said back to Sango. Kagome stepped forward towards Kohaku, she smiled at him,

"Thank you, Kohaku. We were saved thanks to you."

"Thank goodness" Kohaku said smiling back at her, "_We fought together..."_ He thought.

"Kohaku, everything's all right now" Sango said smiling at him as well.

"Yes, sister" Kohaku watched his sister smile she and the other were happy that he was okay.

"_My sins haven't been erased. However, I won't run anymore. I will stand and face them," _Kohaku smiled as he began walking towards the others. Behind them however, a chunk of Naraku's flesh began to move on its own a small part of it hovered above the rest. _"From now on..." _Kohaku thought but sadly was the last thing he thought before the flesh shot forward striking his neck like a bullet.

The flesh struck the jewel and exited the front of Kohaku's throat the shard with it. The other looked on in horror as blood shot from the young boy's neck in a stream. The shard flew like lightning back towards Naraku.

Kohaku's body fell lifeless to the ground, Sango collapsed to her knees tears in her eyes. She held her brother close to her chest.

"KOHAKU!" Sango sobbed into her brother's shoulder, she thought back to when he has asked her not to long ago if he could live. She bit her lower lip as his smile flashed in her mind.

"Kohaku... Why... Why!" she cried holding Kohaku close. Kagome knelt near her friend and Kohaku tears were in her eyes as she called the young boys name. Inuyasha clenched his fists and growled

"Kagome, Naraku... Where is Naraku?" Inuyasha asked the anger he felt seethed off of him.

Kagome stood and searched the large black cloud that was above them. After only a moment she found the complete corrupted black jewel. Kagome loaded an arrow onto her bow and took aim.

"Even if my spiritual powers haven't returned I can still show Inuyasha the way!"

Kagome thought letting her arrow fly. Inuyasha gripped Tessaiga tightly its blade pulsed with power as the blade turned black, with as much power he could muster Inuyasha swung Tessaiga yelling out his attack,

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" Black tornadoes flew from Tessaiga speeding towards Naraku. The several tornadoes collided creating a black hole to hell, the rest of the tornadoes, to Inuyasha's surprise, danced around a barrier Naraku had created.

"KuKuku, Inuyasha, you couldn't even save a single small life like Kohaku's. Kikyou's light has also died out and Kohaku's shard is tainted with my darkness" Naraku taunted. The tornadoes continued to swirl around the black hole.

Inuyasha growled in frustration as Kagome again searched for Naraku but with no luck. Inuyasha slammed his fist into the ground, he had failed Kohaku.

"_I couldn't save them! Kikyou or Kohaku.._." Inuyasha thought not getting up from the ground.

"Inuyasha... _I'm sorry, Kohaku... I'm sorry_" Kagome looked at Sango and Kohaku, tears in her eyes. A faint glow started at the back of Kohaku neck suddenly.

"_Light!_" Kagome gasped the light in his neck was slowly getting brighter, "_Kohaku is being wrapped in light._" Kagome thought. Kohaku gasped as his breath returned to him and sat up, looking around confused.

"Ko...haku?"

"Sister..." Kohaku said

"Kikyou's light... let go of the shard and remained in Kohaku's body." Kagome said amazed, "_Kikyou chose to save Kohaku's life... over destroying Naraku." _Sango and Kohaku hugged glad to have each other back _"So the battle with Naraku is left to us."_ she thought. They watched as the dark cloud Naraku had hidden in hovered above them as if to taunt them then disappeared slowly. Kirara purred walking next to Kohaku and nuzzled the boy startling him, he chuckled petting her.

"It's good to see you too, Kirara" He said smiling. Inuyasha watched the cloud for a moment longer sighing when it vanished completely.

"Let's head back" Inuyasha said. Sango nodded and jump on top of Kirara with Kohaku doing the same, the trio shot up into the air heading towards the village. Inuyasha and Kagome quickly followed, after a few large leaps they caught up with Sango. Kagome watched as the canyon quickly became a thick forest, the scene before her began to appear fuzzy suddenly. Kagome laid her head down on Inuyasha's back as she became light headed.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked turning his head a bit to look at her

"Yeah... just tired is all... I'm fine" Kagome answered closing her eyes slowly falling asleep. Inuyasha continued to look back at her debating if he should ask her again if she was alright, he faced forward again however letting her sleep.

* * *

_"KuKuKu..." laughter echoed in Kagome's mind. The young woman opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times to clear her vision. Darkness surrounded her, blinking again she sat up. It became clear to her that she was in some kind of black hallway. She rubbed her head thinking back to see if she could remember how she ended up in the strange place._

_"The last thing I remember is... being on Inuyasha's back... we were heading back to Kaede's village and I started to feel strange..." Kagome said a loud which confused her._

_"I was sure I thought that to myself..." she said a loud once again._

_"You did Kagome..." Kagome jumped at the sound of another person's voice "You're trapped in your own mind" The voice, which Kagome recognized as Naraku, said._

_"Trapped in my mind...but how? How are you in my head too Naraku!" Kagome shouted into the darkness. Naraku chuckled again which annoyed Kagome._

_"You've been asleep for a long time girl; it's been four days since our encounter." He replied ignoring her question_

_"Four days!"_

_"It's true, and to think Inuyasha would leave you unconscious, so helpless and alone in the forest."_

_"That's impossible! Inuyasha would nev-" Kagome started_

_"You don't believe me?" Naraku asked cutting Kagome off "See for yourself..."_

_The next instant the dark room became foggy, Kagome could make out shapes in the distance standing up she rushed over to them._

_"...!"_

_A voice. Kagome couldn't tell what the voice was saying but it was no doubt Inuyasha. She smiled as she got closer the fog was slowly lifting with each step. Finally she caught up to him_

_"Inuyasha! I'm here!" She shouted. No response came from the young man. He was looking right at her no more than five feet in front of her yet he said nothing, fog was still around Kagome's feet and Inuyasha's figure seemed shadowy almost._

_"Inuyasha?" Kagome called again to him but still no response. That's when she noticed he was carrying someone. It took only a few seconds to realize he was carrying her._

_"A memory" Naraku said appearing next to the young girl. She stepped back and away from the large man, he did nothing. He looked different which surprised Kagome. He had no odd dragon tails or tentacles he wasn't even wearing the armor he normally wore just a plain navy blue kimono._

_Kagome kept her distance and looked back at Inuyasha. He looked angry not a moment later Sango and Kohaku burst threw_

_The tree line riding on Kirara they too looked right at her and Naraku. Inuyasha wasted no time he tore Tessaiga from its sheath, its blade covered in diamonds, and released a wave of diamond spears at the two of them_

_Kagome gasped throwing her arms in front of herself for protection and waited for the impact. After a few seconds she looked up nothing had happened to her. She then saw what appeared to be Naraku's hand a little a ways in front of her, he had created a barrier. Glancing to her side she saw Naraku hadn't moved._

_"As I said, this is a memory." He answered her unspoken question; it seemed as if she was watching the scene from Naraku's perspective. Kagome watched her friends in front of her now interested in what Naraku was showing._

_"Calm yourself Inuyasha, I come to you for a chat." Naraku said, his voice sounded far off as the memory played._

_Inuyasha lowered his blade slightly and let Naraku speak._

_"I'll make a deal with you Inuyasha. The completed Jewel for Kagome. The Jewel is what you and your friends have been searching for isn't it?" Inuyasha had a scowl on his face but sheathed Tessaiga._

_"To become a full demon, to have absolute power, isn't that what you've wanted all along? Wished granted Inuyasha, all I ask is for Kagome." Naraku held out his hand and a black ball started to rise from his palm. The sphere rest in his palm and glowed a deep purple, a dark mud like substance began to peel down the jewel revealing a light pink glow. Once all the dark ooze stopped a pure jewel sat in his hand, there wasn't a hint of darkness left within it._

_Kirara landed next to Inuyasha and as Sango and Kohaku got off the large cat demon she spoke,_

_"Do it Inuyasha," Kagome's heart dropped at her best friends words "Think of all the people we could save, it's just Kagome" She said placing her hand on Inuyasha shoulder. Kohaku stepped forward and spoke as well,_

_"I agree," Kagome was shocked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing "If the light of just one shard could bring me back to life imagine how many the whole jewel can bring back." he said placing his hand on Inuyasha's other shoulder._

_"No" Inuyasha said. Kagome eyes light up, Inuyasha wasn't going to give her up._

_"I'll use the jewel to become a full demon." Inuyasha finished with a twisted smile. He shook Sango and Kohaku's hands from his shoulders and stepped towards Naraku._

_"Very wise choice." Naraku said. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes; Inuyasha had given her to Naraku. Tears welled up in her eyes as Inuyasha placed her sleeping form on the ground and then step back._

_"No... They... he couldn't have..." Kagome said softly as she felt her heart breaking. The memory started to fade as Naraku tossed Inuyasha the jewel. The half demon had a smile on his face that Kagome had never seen before, it was filled with greed. The scene before her vanished in a wave and the darkness returned._

_"It can't be..." Kagome said falling to her knees clenching her chest. Naraku smiled he could sense the light fading from her heart._

_"What made you think Inuyasha would pick you over the Jewel of four Souls? Love? He loved Kikyou yet I was able to trick them so easily. Even now he chose the jewel over a woman he claims to-"_

_"Shut up!" Kagome shouted "You don't know what you're talking about!" Naraku chuckled at her words._

_"Foolish girl. Inuyasha never loved you he was merely using you to get the jewel-"_

_"I said Shut Up!" Kagome demanded. Naraku scowled she was tougher than he thought. The wicked man started to glow a deep purple suddenly the glow drifted up from his body like steam. In that instant Kagome felt an overwhelming sense of hopelessness and fear, he heart raced as the sudden emotions washed over her._

_"He never loved you Kagome." Naraku whispered to Kagome. He could sense the light in her heart fading again._

_"You were simply his tool, his shard detector." With each remark Kagome felt a stab to her heart._

_"Could what Naraku is saying be true? Was I really just a tool to him?" Kagome thought as she remembered all the times that Inuyasha had hurt her by calling her his 'shard detector'._

_How could he love a weak human like you? A priestess that can't use her spiritual powers." Naraku taunted. Kagome sat on the floor holding her chest from pain she felt in her heart._

_"I can help you, Kagome. Let me help you prove your strength, to show Inuyasha you're not worthless and weak," Naraku's voice was oddly comforting to the young woman. She looked up at him, he stood a few steps away with his hand held out to her "Let me help you to be strong." he said._

_Kagome looked at Naraku for a long moment. Her thoughts were not her own and she could tell. She stared right into Naraku's eyes and said,_

_"No."_

_"I tried to get you to do this willingly but it seems you haven't quite given up yet." Naraku swiftly walked over to her and the next second he had her by the throat and held her in the air. Kagome held his wrist to try and hold herself up as she dangled from his hand._

_"You are alone here, look around there's nothing but darkness. Inuyasha isn't coming to save you girl. You have no one here but me. Your participation would be an added benefit," Naraku smiled" but is not necessary."_

_"Nevertheless you don't have a choice anymore you are my puppet now and you will do what I say." He tightened his grip on her throat before continuing, "Byakuya has created an illusion that your companions think is true. You were injured during our encounter with Magatsuhi and have been resting in the old woman's hut. None of them remember the scene you just saw. For now you will stay here, in the darkness..." As Naraku finished he vanished into thin air letting Kagome fall to the floor._

_She didn't bother getting up though; everything that had just happened was eating away at her. Kagome just curled up into a ball holding herself trying to come up with a way to escape the nightmare she seemed to be trapped in..._

* * *

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath again. The uneasy half demon sat glued to Kagome's side since the group returned. At first the group thought Kagome had merely fallen asleep but by the next morning she still had not awakened Kaede quickly realized the young girl had been poisoned. Oddly enough the poison was not hurting her besides a mild fever.

Even so Inuyasha was wary Magatsuhi was still out there somewhere and Naraku had the completed jewel but at the moment he was especially on edge when it came to the wolf demon Clouse. The wolf reminded him of Kouga which never made Inuyasha happy. Shippou could tell Inuyasha was thinking about something frustrating, his impatient expression was slowly turning into an angry frown.

"Kaede will find an antidote Inuyasha, she always does." The fox kit said with a smile.

"Pfft, I know that runt, but being asleep for three day's isn't any good" Inuyasha said with a clear frown. Sango, who was across from Inuyasha tending to Kohaku's wound, spoke without looking to him,

"There's no need to crush his hopes Inuyasha, we are all just as worried about her as you are."

Inuyasha crossed his arm and looked down at Kagome, "Hey Shippou why don't you go get some more water OK?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"Sure Inuyasha" Shippou answered with a smile he hopped up and picked up the empty bucket taking it with him out the hut. Once Shippou was out of hearing distance Inuyasha spoke up,

"Sango," The demon slayer and her brother both looked at Inuyasha his hand was on Kagome's cheek

"Kagome's fever is going through the roof, find Kaede"

Sango wasted no time and rushed out of the hut. Inuyasha pulled down the blanket that was covering Kagome to about her waist and sat her up in his arm. He quickly reached for a damp rag and ran it across her face. In no time at all Kaede, Sango and Clouse, with four buckets of water, came through the hut door. Kaede didn't even need to touch Kagome to feel the heat pouring off of her.

"Pick her up Inuyasha, we must take her to the waterfall" With that Inuyasha scooped Kagome up and they bolted for the waterfall, Sango and Clouse watched them go.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome's temperature rising rapidly. He wasted no time jumping into the nearby pond formed by a small waterfall next to the village. Once Kagome was in the water she immediately began to cool down. Inuyasha sighed in relief.

He sat for only a few moments before Kaede arrived; the old woman approached the two and placed her hand on Kagome's head. She seemed satisfied with Kagome's temperature for the moment Kagome was OK.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed "What the he'll is he doing to her!" The half demon growled.

"I can only imagine he's trying to replicate what that demon Magatsuhi did to Kagome," Kaede paused for a moment as she remembered something "he's sealing her powers. Do not worry Inuyasha I have an herb that will hel-" Kaede snapped her head to Kagome as a powerful demonic aura flooded off of her body.

Inuyasha growled, Kagome now smelled like Naraku. His expression quickly changed from anger to worry. He didn't need his extra senses to feel the fear that was coming off of the young woman in waves. Inuyasha felt strange all of a sudden, a need was growing in the back of his mind that he couldn't quite place. The more of Kagome's scent he inhaled the more the feeling grew.

Kaede stepped back she was amazed by the immense amount of hatred and fear that was swirled around Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Drop her now! Get back!" Kaede yelled but Inuyasha didn't respond. He stared blankly at Kagome not even realizing he was changing. His Tessaiga shook violently at his hip trying to subdue his demon blood but the presence of Naraku's malice seemed too much for the sword. Inuyasha's body pulsed a second time with his sword rattling in its sheath.

"Ye must move away Inuyasha! Naraku is trying to corrupt her heart! Your Tessaiga cannot protect ye from this much evil!" Kaede yelled again still no response. Kaede knew she could help Kagome fight Naraku's evil but she couldn't with Inuyasha also being affected. It was only a matter of second before he would transform into his wild full demon form.

Silver flashed before Kaede's eyes, Clouse had Inuyasha in a headlock half way across the small field that was the entrance to the pond in a matter of seconds. Without a word Kaede rushed to Kagome's side and began praying. The woman's hands began to glow a bright white by the end of her prayer the aura around Kagome faded to Kaede's surprise. Once the aura was gone Clouse released Inuyasha who seemed dazed

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Clouse asked

"Wha... What happened?" Inuyasha asked but before Clouse could answer he remembered Kagome and rushed over to her and Kaede. Clouse followed standing behind the group.

"Kaede! What happened? Is she OK?"

"Yes she's fine for now she was able to fight Naraku. I believe Naraku was attempting to corrupt her heart, he's trying to destroy the light in her very soul..." She answered

"You mean he's trying to break her?" Clouse asked from behind. Kaede turned around and nodded.

"Simply put he wants her to lose hope and give in to the darkness..."

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha asked picking Kagome up

"If he wanted to kill her shed already be dead," Inuyasha flinched at her words but let her continue "Why else would he attack her with his demonic aura, he has nothing to gain from tainting her heart besides her collaboration." she finished as she began walking back to the village.

Inuyasha and Clouse followed close behind as she walked. On their way back Sango and Miroku ran up to them ready for a fight.

"Is everything alright?" Sango asked

"We sensed Naraku's demonic aura and sent Clouse ahead" Miroku added

"Everything is fine now I'll explain back at my hut, we must hurry before Naraku try's again." Kaede said walking past them.

* * *

Back at Kaede's huts the group of five watched as Kaede gathered all the things she needed. A bucket of water, two wash clothes, a few bandages, a bowl and rolling rock, and the bundle of herbs Clouse had given her. Kaede knelt next to Kagome opening the cloth bundle; she placed a few of the dark green and purple leaves into the bowl and called Clouse over.

Clouse kindly obliged and knelt next to Kagome as well, he ignored the scowl Inuyasha sent his way focusing on Kaede. She handed him a small cup of water which he took and drank from. With the water still in his mouth Clouse grabbed the bowl with the leaves in it and spit the water into it. After a moment or so the purple on the leaves glowed brightly absorbing the mixture of water and Silvia. Kaede looked to Miroku then to Inuyasha then back to Miroku. Miroku understood the unspoken request and prepared to hold Inuyasha down when she signaled. Kaede spoke,

"Inuyasha listen carefully, I know ye will not like this but it must be done." Miroku tensed ready to grab Inuyasha the moment he motioned to move.

"This herb is a strange one indeed. The directions I was given told the herb was useless without aid from a demon that is why Clouse is helping. The herb is intended to increase the spiritual powers of the user temporarily. With Kagome's spiritual powers sealed she can't purify the darkness Naraku has implanted in her, with the boost from the herb she should be able to purify it." Kaede explained. "To take full effect Clouse has to bite Kago-"

"No!" Inuyasha interrupted "He's not doing anything to Kagome!" He growled standing up which Miroku took as his cue. The monk quickly placed his staff in front of Inuyasha,

"Calm down Inuyasha, Clouse has done nothing but help since he got here. If he was one of Naraku's incarnations we all would have noticed by now," Inuyasha growled again at Clouse "Please friend, sit" Miroku said.

"Keh, alright but if she so much as bruises I'll kill you wolf." the half demon said glaring at Clouse. The larger wolf demon nodded feeling slightly intimidated by Inuyasha. He looked back at Kaede, with a nod from her he grabbed a handful of the glowing leave and quickly threw them in his mouth. Immediately he coughed bearing his fangs,

"Dear lord," Clouse opened his mouth a bit and let his tongue hang out for a moment "This tastes disgusting." he began chewing anyway. Every few chomps he would make a disgusted face or open his mouth to air it out. Mid chomp he shook his head violently as if trying to remove something from his face that was causing him pain. He stood suddenly with his hand on his face,

"Hurry, give me her arm I can't st-," his tongue flopped out of his mouth just then seemingly on its own with a whimper he continued" stand… this." Knelling down again he opened his mouth wide. His mouth steamed an odd violet color, the leaves were gone but left what looked like ooze that covered Clouse's teeth.

Kaede quickly lifted Kagome's arm near Clouse's mouth, like a magnet he snapped to her forearm so quickly Kaede almost didn't have enough time to pull away. Clouse's jaw closed with a menacing growl as if he was attacking something which was followed by a rather loud 'snap' he had bitten her harder than they all expected, Kagome remained motionless however. Inuyasha was pissed.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" he pushed past Miroku easily and lunged for Clouse, he wasn't expecting however for Clouse to swing a power punch which nailed Inuyasha square in the jaw. Inuyasha was thrown back into the hut wall dazed for a moment, Clouse growled like a wild animal tightening his hold on Kagome's arm. Her blood dripped from his mouth and down her arm leaving small pools of it below him. His teeth glowed a bright purple as the violet steam spewed from his mouth. Clouse's eyes glowed red with a slight whimper he started chewing on the woman's arm, something was wrong

"Clouse!" Kaede yelled "Gain control of yourself! Fight Naraku!" it clicked for Miroku Clouse needed help, he rushed over to Clouse dodging a swipe he from his claws and stood behind the wolf. Miroku said a quick prayer then placed his hands on Clouse's back. Clouse roared in pain at the contact but didn't release Kagome. Inuyasha shoot up his face full of rage, while distracted Inuyasha got in close to Clouse and attempted to rip his jaw open. He struggled to pry his jaws open.

"Move Inuyasha!" Sango yelled she had her Hiraikotsu in hand "I'm ending this!"

"Wait!" Kaede and Miroku said in unison. Not even a second later Clouse gasped releasing Kagome's arm. Miroku stepped back just as Clouse fell backwards the large demon was panting heavily holding his chest, he was mumbling something over and over,

"…I'm sorry… sorry… I'm sorry" he all but whispered between pants.

He was forgotten for the time being all were focused on Kagome. Shocked was an understatement to what they felt once Kagome's arm was visible, not a single scratch on her. All were dumbstruck.

"How could that be? I was sure he had broken her arm…" Sango said astounded.

Kaede checked Kagome over once more, not even a scar. Inuyasha wasted no time slugging Clouse in the muzzle as he sat up.

"Bastard! What the hell were you thinking!?" He literally growled holding Clouse down by his throat

"I don't know what came over me… the instant her arm was close I was… drawn to it," Clouse looked Inuyasha in the eye, there was nothing but regret in his green eyes "I heard a voice, it laughed and said 'You can't stop what I've done to her, but you can help…' then I felt an unbelievable amount of evil and hatred wash over me… I… I fought it as long as I could but that wasn't long enough" Clouse said clearly worn out.

"She had better be alright…" Inuyasha looked back at Kagome worry was written all over his face "Your life depends on it." Inuyasha said coldly letting him go.

* * *

_Darkness and fog, this was what Kagome knew. She couldn't tell how long she laid in the darkness it felt like years had passed to her. Unmoving she stayed refusing to listen to what Naraku had to say. A few times he had attempted to speak with her but she refused and tuned him out._

_"It's time… "Naraku's voice echoed in the distance. Kagome frowned repeating what he said mockingly._

_She sat up quickly a moment later feeling a change in the room. Kagome looked around searching for what she had felt. A warm light shined far off in the distance, she watched the light carefully in case it was a trick._

_"…do… anything…to Kagome!" a voice called from the light. Kagome shot up it was Inuyasha's voice. She raced towards the light hoping she could catch him._

_"Inuyasha I'm here!" she called getting closer. The light got brighter as she neared it, the fog around her seemed to fade as the darkness faded as well. She smiled as her senses were slowly coming backs to her. She smelled the familiar scents of Kaede's hut, fresh herbs, cooking soup and an allover feeling of warmth._

_Something was off Kagome could feel it, Naraku was up to something and she wasn't about to fall into his trap. The light was now a few feet in front of her. Carefully she approached the light looking around after every step. It was nearly on top of her when she stopped, looking into the light she felt drawn to it like it was meant for her to pass through it. She took a few deep breaths and decided to only pass her hand through the light. Kagome inched closer her had held in front of herself as her fingertip touched the light it changed from a warm white to an eerie violet. She gasped in surprise as her arm was pulled up to her elbow into the light Kagome tried to pull away but an invisible force held her still._

_She struggled for only a few seconds before the light threw her back disappearing. Immediately she grabbed her right arm and yelled in agony. Her forearm looked ravaged by a wild animal, large bite marks ran deep along her arm at each cut a ring of purple ooze leaked alongside her blood. Kagome watched as the purple ooze began to consume her arm, painfully. She grabbed at the strange material but a jolt of electricity shot up Kagome's spine freezing her in place._

_Kagome lay paralyzed by the ooze she could still hear and see which didn't comfort her, the farther it traveled up her arm the stronger the hold on her became._

_"What's happening… to… me…" Kagome thought as she began to feel strange. The pain had numbed after the ooze had covered her bite. Now a new feeling was overwhelming her it was something she had never felt before. The feeling wasn't painful nor was it pleasurable it was like she could feel someone near her trying to gain entry into her thoughts. Her chest was now covered in the purple ooze and was quickly spreading across the rest of her body that's when she heard a voice,_

_"I can help you…" the voice was soft and gentle nothing like Naraku's._

_"I can help, decide quickly before it's too late!" the voice said in what appeared to be fear. Kagome could tell the voice was from a woman she just wasn't sure she could trust it_

_"Please you must hurry before he notices I'm trying to help!" the voice called sounding desperate "You will be a slave to him if you don't decide soon!"_

_Kagome nodded her approval as she felt an evil presence approaching, Naraku. Footsteps rapidly approached Kagome with them came a cold breeze. Kagome felt a small hand on her shoulder looking over the best she could she saw a young woman, no older than 20, leaning next to her but all she could see was part of her face. The woman had striking light blue eyes and short jet black hair, this was all Kagome could see of her._

_"Don't worry I'll protect your heart from that monster" The woman said. Kagome then felt the woman place her hand on her chest and press down lightly._

_"This might hurt, I apologize if it does." the woman said standing. Kagome watched as a blue demonic aura surrounded the woman. It circled her quickly shrouding her within the energy she was creating. The woman roared as she began to change shape, her blue eyes glowed brightly as her form within the aura grew._

_"She's a demon," Kagome thought "a powerful demon…"_

_The woman's roar began to sound more animistic as she grew within the now vortex of energy never lifting her hand from Kagome's chest. The vortex exploded with a huge gust of cold air as the woman's transformation finished. Kagome now gazed into the bright blue eyes of a huge black wolf demon, the demon lifted her and let lose a defining howl before starring at Kagome again. Kagome had never seen such a large wolf demon before this demon was even larger than Sesshomaru in his full demon form by at least two feet in height._

_Without breaking eye contact the large wolf pressed firmly down on Kagome's chest the ooze, which had made its way up her neck and down to her knees, froze instantly. With another push it cracked then crumbled to floor. Once free of the ooze the pain came rushing back to her, Kagome shot up from the floor and clenched her arm. The demon touched Kagome with its nose lightly then spoke,_

_"Show me your arm" her words echoed around the darkness, Kagome quickly realized she spoke through her thoughts._

_Without hesitation Kagome offered her arm to the demon. The wolf leaned forward and gently licked up Kagome's forearm leaving a small trail of frost making her shiver from the cold._

_"When the frost melts you should be fine," the large wolf looked up suddenly and sniffed the air "I have to go he's coming to check on you. I'll see you again Kagome..." she said turning around leaping away_

_"Wait! What's your name?" Kagome called to her quickly_

_"Konso…" she answered dissolving into snow as a cool breeze blew her away._

* * *

"_Wake up_" Naraku commanded.

Kagome's eyes shot open as Naraku's words echoed in her mind. Her vision was blurry at first as she lay motionless in what appeared to be a hut. It was dark but surprisingly Kagome could see clearly. She recognized a small hole in the roof that had a patch of red covering it slightly from the outside. Inuyasha. Kagome relaxed she was in Kaede's hut. She tried to sit up but found she couldn't move, she tried to speak but even her mouth would not move.

"_Get up_" Naraku said. Kagome could hear his voice in her mind. Slowly she started to get up from the mat she had been placed on, Shippou rolled off her chest softly as she stood. The little demon hit the floor gently and continued to snore.

_"Leave the hut and walk to the Bone Eaters Well_" To Kagome's surprise she followed his command instantly. It also surprised her how clearly she could see, just the other night she could hardly see her own two feet, tonight though she could see as clear as day even though it obviously was late at night.

"Why can't I control my body!?" She thought as she walked casually out of the hut making her way to the well. The night seemed so alive to her tonight she had never noticed it before, the forest gave off a pleasant smell one that Kagome couldn't place her finger on. She could make out however a mixture of fresh pine, an earthy mix like soil, and a few new smells. Kagome could also hear what she assumed were small animals walking around in the distance or the rustle of leaves this puzzled her even more.

"_Because you are my puppet, don't waste your energy fighting me you'll need it for what I have planned for you tonight_" Naraku said stepping out from behind a tree near the Bone Eaters Well. His voice startled her making her jump at the sound, all the sudden changes had distracted her from the situation which Naraku seemed to notice.

"Consider those enhanced scenes a gift."

"I don't understand... What did you do to me?" Kagome thought unable to speak. Naraku gave her a wicked smile and replied with his hand out to her,

"You will see" Kagome's body followed the unspoken command and walked over to Naraku taking his hand this made Naraku's smile widen as he lead her into the forest.

* * *

**_On a random note this chapters has about 10,850 words :D longest chapter yet o3o._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4 Preview_**

_Chapter 4: Blood_

_The villager gasped for breath clawing at Kagome's hand around his throat. She gripped him tighter as he struggled growling in his face against her will; her eyes were full of sadness as she lifted him higher off the ground._

_"Why... Are... you...doing this...?" the man barely whispered to her, he locked eyes with her seeing the regret within her glowing green eyes. Her arm trembled as tears began to spill over her cheeks mixing with the blood of the many she had killed just moments before. The man flinched as Kagome drove her clawed hand through his stomach, he let out a silent scream watching Kagome lips move._

_'I'm sorry' she mouthed dropping the man to the floor._

* * *

~Pie-Was-here


	4. Blood

**_A mild Warning_: Some sexy touches in the beginning, nothing too crazy though :o Bad Naraku**

**__****Enjoy~**

******Disclaimer****:** I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Clouse and Konso :3

**__****No more Spoilers, yeah! :D**

* * *

**Toxins**_-____Rewritten_

* * *

Chapter: 4 -******Blood**

* * *

The night was young and full of activity as Kagome walked along side Naraku, they were silent letting the sounds of nature do the talking. Chirps of crickets, croaks of frogs, and other nocturnal animals filled the air with their night song. The scent of the forest was relaxing to Kagome despite the situation, so caught up in new things she was experiencing the young woman forgot Naraku was even near her. Only when she had stopped abruptly did she remember who was with her. Naraku had stopped in a clearing deep in the forest where few trees called their home. They stood in silence as Naraku waited for something. Kagome couldn't seem to stay focused on the situation before her and once again began listening to the peaceful forest around them, her senses were strange to her now and she was existed to explore the area to test them further. Naraku smiled,

"Your senses will continue grow stronger as the days pass." he said looking at her. Kagome barely caught what he said she was so distracted it took a moment before she focused on him again.

"___Huh? What do you mean?_" Kagome thought still unable to speak.

"I gave you strength, sharpened hearing and sense of smell, heightened sight, and other abilities that you will learn. Your 'enemy' has given you more in a few days than your companions could in the two years you have known them. Strange." Naraku said to her, she was suddenly very focused on the man. His presence was different yet again almost inviting as he stood near her.

Kagome almost felt comfortable with the man, like they had something in common or had been friends for years. She ignored the feeling the best she could knowing it was just a ruse. He wanted to use her for something and she couldn't see for what purpose. The young woman jumped as a bundle fell from the sky through the break in the treeline landing in front of her.

"Put that on, we don't want anyone recognizing you."

Her body reacted on it's own and began to untie the red tie of her uniform dropping it to the ground. She paled as she realized Naraku wasn't going to turn away, his smile returned as he felt her discomfort. Naraku really had no intention of watching her undress when he had commanded her too but when he felt the level of embarrassment she was feeling, he couldn't help but make the girl suffer.

"___No! Stop!_" Kagome yelled in her mind but she was unable to stop herself and continued to undress, despite her protests her shirt and skirt were on the ground quickly leaving her in her underwear. She felt completely helpless and feared the reason he lead her out into the forest was about to be known, she tried desperately to cover herself but her body wouldn't listen. He was enjoying watching her undress not just for the emotional toll he was placing on her but simply because he was a man, to some degree, and she was an almost naked woman.

His lustful gaze changed however upon seeing her bra and panties. Naraku stepped closer to her to examine the undergarments she once again answered the unspoken command and stopped undressing letting him get closer, he lifted one of her bra straps straight up then let it fall. He chuckled as the elastic hit her shoulder with a loud 'snap' making her flinch. He did the same 'test' on the other strap with similar results before moving to hem of her panties. He didn't understand the purpose of the clothing she was left in, was she hiding something? He traced the hem of her panties with his finger tips and took hold of the elastic with both hands on either side of her hips as if to remove the garment. Naraku stepped closer to the girl feeling fear pour off of her, he stopped however leaving his fingers just barely touching her skin lingering on her hip.

The fear she felt was tangible; he chuckled playing with her fear by running one of his hands along her waist leaving it to rest just above her bottom and placed his thumb under the fabric pulling it down slightly. Naraku smiled at the fact her undergarments were indeed her last set of clothing on her. With his other hand he lightly rubbed up her stomach only using his finger tips, he continued upward sliding his hand under her bra caressing her breast gently. Naraku looked her in the eye and chuckled as tears began to form in her eyes, Kagome trembled in pure fear as he touched her.

"What is the purpose of this... This cloth?" he asked her pulling on the hem of her panties dragging his thumb along her hip. Kagome knew she could speak now but was afraid to. Fear paralyzed her, Naraku loved it, he knew she feared his touch and how much farther he would go with his light caresses, he wanted her to fear and hate him. As tempting as it was to not only break Kagome's spirit but to also enrage Inuyasha to the point his demon blood would consume his soul, he had other plans... Another time... Maybe. He stepped back removing his hand from her breast and hip lightening the tension to let her speak.

"...They're for extra protection from the elements..." Kagome said in a barely audible whisper.

"Don't worry, Kagome, I will not steal your v_irtue_..." The look in his eyes told Kagome something different however, "Put on the Kimono." He said waiting for her to do just that.

He turned away this time however when Kagome removed the last of her clothes. Quickly she picked up the two part kimono, it was similar in color to Naraku's navy blue kimono. The bottoms were pants like Inuyasha's only not as wide and more form fitting. The top was almost like a tank top cut low around the neck to show off her chest, form fitting as well. The fabric hugged Kagome's body showing off her curves, after she finished tying the waist strap around her pants the clothing began to glow.

"Those clothes will hide my scent that's on you as well as your own from Inuyasha." Naraku said.

"My scent... _'____I wonder what I smell like...__'_" She pondered. Naraku turned walking deeper into the forest, Kagome followed and quickly sniffed her arm, she didn't smell anything new so she put her arm down again afraid to test her freedom. The two walked in silence as they continued forward. Kagome was focused on Naraku this time still shaken up by his actions before, her arms were crossed over her chest in an attempt to cover her cleavage. The low cut top showed the tops of her breasts which made her uncomfortable she was glad, however, Naraku let her cover herself. She watched his heels as they walked not noticing him looking back at her,

"Jasmine and vanilla." he said suddenly

"Huh?"

"Your scent before, jasmine and vanilla, it's a strange scent almost fake therefor easily detected. Now it's more spicy like ginger." Naraku stopped walking as he finished, "We're here..."

Kagome looked around but saw nothing, new sounds began echoing around the pair. Footsteps and voices replaced chirps, croaks, and hums.

"___A village..."_ Kagome thought

"Kill them," Kagome's head snapped to the man in disbelieve "Be quick about it... Don't want anyone getting away." Naraku ordered with a smile. Kagome nodded and began walking forward; she tried with all her might to stop walking but no matter how hard she fought her body continued to move on its own.

* * *

"I wonder why Naraku has such an interest in this girl..." Byakuya complained aloud. He was hovering above Kaede's village keeping watch on Inuyasha. In his hand was a cloth similar to Kagome's new clothing, that he was yet to deliver, he looked at it for a moment before sighing,

"Hope this doesn't kill me..." he said watching Kagome leave Kaede's hut as if on cue, Byakuya quickly dove down towards the hut as he drew near the cloth began to glow.

Byakuya landed softly in front of Kaede's hut he looked to the hut doorway bracing himself for an attack after a few seconds however nothing happened. He relaxed a bit holding the cloth up to look at it.

_"____Guess it works"_ He thought.

Slowly he walked over to the hut entrance looking to the roof where Inuyasha slept the cloth worked to hide his sent completely but Inuyasha could still hear him. Quietly he entered the hut looking at the group inside, it didn't take him long to find where Kagome had been laying. Byakuya search through his gourd for a moment before pulling out a small wooden doll. On the dolls chest was a paper curse nailed in place, searching through his gourd once more he pulled out a hair and quickly wrapped it around the nail. After the hair was in place he knew the next step would be tricky, shaking his head Byakuya quickly bit his thumb drawing blood then like lightning drew the symbols Naraku had told him.

The blood glowed dimly as the doll began to grow, Byakuya placed the doll on the mat Kagome had been sleeping on and stepped back. He was running out of time the cloth could only hide the scent of blood for so long. Byakuya began backing towards the door with his hand on of his paper cranes for a quick escape, the doll grew quickly with the dim light engulfing it. A body now laid in the dolls place it remained motionless waiting for Byakuya to give it an order.

"___Puppet, your name is Kagome. Learn from the hair that created you, your orders are to remain in a sleep like trance while the real Kagome is away. Upon her return you are to find me. Understood?_" Byakuya thought to the puppet.

The puppet closed its eyes as it took on the shape of Kagome in her school uniform. Byakuya quickly left the hut throwing a crane in the air and flying off with a gust of wind, he looked back over his shoulder noticing Inuyasha looking back at him.

"___Shit. Did he smell me?__" _Byakuya thought watching Inuyasha stand on the roof.

Inuyasha down below stood with his arm crossed in his kimono, he watched Naraku's incarnation hover near the village.

"Damn Naraku..." Inuyasha stomped on the huts roof lightly "Miroku, wake up and check on Kagome." Inuyasha said not looking away from Byakuya.

He could hear Miroku getting up inside the hut and complaining about it. He relaxed a bit when there was no reaction from the monk, as Miroku stepped outside he spoke

"Byakuya is watching us." Inuyasha said. Miroku's tired and groggy expression changed, all playfulness was gone, he too looked at Byakuya.

"Do you think Naraku is checking on Kagome's condition?" Miroku asked

"Dunno..." Inuyasha answered ending the conversation with Byakuya flying away.

* * *

Kagome marched on unable to stop herself, every step stabbed her heart and she knew it would only get worse the closer she got. She continued to fight against Naraku's order but kept walking none-the-less. Another step and she could see the village, it was small similar to Kaede's. Only two people were out who appeared to be guards of some kind, they each had a large spear and a small knife at their hips. One of the men quickly noticed Kagome and called out to her,

"Miss! What are you doing out this late? Are you alright?" He asked her meeting her at the border of the village.

Her eyes were full of sadness which worried the guard he stepped closer offering Kagome his hand,

"Please come with me, I'll take you somewhere safe."

"Run... Pl... Please..." Kagome forced herself to say. The guard looked at her strangely and gasped

"Fangs! A demon!" He yelled stepping back quickly pointing his spear at her, "Be gone demon! Or I'll-" In an instant Kagome had the man by the throat and off the ground. He grabbed at her hand trying to free himself. Kagome squeezed the guards throat until he went limp throwing his body to the side.

The second guard quickly charged her with his spear, she easily dodged the blade ducking under it and sprang up grabbing the mans neck slamming him down into the ground. More people began to flood out of the huts. Men rushed to fight Kagome and the women stayed in their homes hiding. Kagome sprinted forward her arms open wide she ran past four villagers slicing each of their throats as she crossed her arms in front of herself making an X behind her with the villagers blood. She jumped suddenly as a spear nearly missed her, the villagers cried out as she ran past one by one slicing their throats as she went.

She stopped when a young boy stood in front of her tears began to build in her eyes fighting once again to stop herself. The boy had a knife in his hands and tears rolling down his cheeks, his hands were shacking with blood on his clothes.

"For my father!" He yelled charging her, Kagome screamed in her mind for the boy to stop and for her body to listen.

"He did it!" A villager yelled

Kagome trembled as she held the boy's small hand, his blade deep in her stomach. She easily pulled the blade from her body the boys hand still wrapped around it and lifted the boy up by his hand. She growled at the boy hanging in her arms when suddenly she let him go. He landed with a '_thump_' on the ground his knife landing out of reach and looked up at Kagome's frozen form.

Pain was shooting through her whole body and she growled in response. She looked at her stomach, where the pain was the worst, and saw the blade of a spear protruding from her. Kagome growled again looking over her shoulder at the man who had stabbed her, he gasped and pushed the spear blade through her stomach. Kagome barely flinched from the move with a deep breath she grabbed the pole of the spear from her stomach, one pull is all it took to yank it from the mans hands and completely through her body.

She whimpered in pain for a second before throwing the spear at another villager. The force of the throw knocked down a hut as the villager collided with it. Kagome turned around focusing on the villager who had stabbed her leaving the boy to run away, the man backed away as she walked towards him; he reeked of fear which excited her oddly. Her new instincts were telling her this was the way she was suppose to feel, to enjoy the hunt not regret it Kagome fought the feeling trying to ignore it the best she could.

It was over for the man the moment he drew his weapon, Kagome was on him in a flash her clawed hand gripped tight around his throat. The villager gasped for breath clawing at Kagome's hand around his throat. She gripped him tighter as he struggled growling in his face, her eyes were full of sadness as she lifted him higher off the ground.

"Why... Are... you.. doing this...?" the man barely whispered to her, he locked eyes with her seeing the regret within her glowing green eyes. Her arm trembled as tears began to spill over her cheeks mixing with the blood of the many she had killed just moments before. The man flinched as Kagome drove her clawed hand through his stomach, he let out a silent scream watching Kagome lips move.

'_I'm sorry_' she mouthed dropping the man to the floor.

* * *

The sun beamed over the trees warming the open plain of Kaede's village with its rays. Inuyasha grumbled to himself with an annoyed look on his face. He sat on top of Kaede's hut which he had been for the remainder of the night making sure Byakuya didn't return. Inuyasha's sour mood wasn't do to his lack of sleep, he rarely slept anyway. The 'salt in his wound' was due to a dream. On top of being grumpy he was still frustrated about Kagome being asleep for so long. In the end though it all came back to the dream.

___Inuyasha and Kagome sat peacefully next to each other in a large grassy field. They smiled at one another enjoying each others company. The young woman, after a few moments of silence, leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder while taking his hand that was near hers and held it in her lap. Inuyasha took a deep breath loving her scent. He turned to her waiting for her to look at him before he spoke,_

___"Kagome... I have to tell you something... I've wanted to tell you for a while"_

___"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked meeting his gaze. He grabbed both of her hands before continuing._

___"Kagome, I love you. I always have, my feeling for Kikyou died that day 50 years ago... I've known for a long time that I loved you I was... Was afraid you didn't feel the same..." Inuyasha said awaiting a response. A long time passed before Kagome spoke,_

___"Inuyasha..." She stood as dark purple clouds began filling the sky around them "I... Naraku has me..." She answered sounding like she was miles away._

___"What!" Inuyasha stood as well reaching for her but his hand went through her like she was made of smoke "Kagome!" He called._

___Kagome's mouth moved as she spoke but no sound could be heard, her body was beginning to fade when laughter filled the sky. The taunting laugh echoed around the area making it impossible to determine where it was coming from. Kagome's smoke body vanished leaving behind a burn mark on the grass, Inuyasha growled he recognized the voice, it was Naraku._

___"Show yourself Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled._

___He scanned the area ignoring Naraku's laughter when something caught his attention. A woman was standing in the distance covered by a strange fog. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard something charging at him from behind, he turned on his heel bracing himself for the attack. Bright forest green eyes charged straight at him, the creature was large and ran on four legs as Inuyasha could tell. A menacing growl came from the creature with it leaping at him. He smiled, the creature could easily be defeated by his claws, but when the creature was within sight Inuyasha froze. He knew this creature somehow it tugged at his heart painfully to even think of hurting it... he couldn't kill it._

___The large creature roared as its jaws closed on Inuyasha's chest-_

The half demon sighed. He didn't recognize the creature in his dream but he somehow felt like he should, like it was an important piece to a puzzle he couldn't quite think of. He thought about his confession of love for Kagome, he knew it was true but he was afraid of Kagome's response. Would she love him too? Would she hate him for loving her? Would she... leave? He sat there for the rest of the day pondering if he could really tell her how he felt.

* * *

Light shined brightly throughout the forest giving new life to a once dark and gloomy place. Kagome groaned as she awoke surprisingly in a field of wild grass amongst the forest. Her body ached all over, dull aches and stabbing pains greeted her while she sat up. She clenched her stomach feeling her wound reopen which surprised her even more. She pulled her hand away to inspect the damage and was shocked to see dried blood mixed with her own fresh blood. She gasped remembering bits and parts of the night she seemed to have missed. Kagome stared at the dried blood that coated her arms and clothes in disbelieve, that's when the stench of human blood hit her. The smell was overwhelming and she nearly passed out.

"___Calm down Kagome. Ignore the blood the best you can and find water...__" _A voice said from within Kagome's mind. She gasped at the voice, panic quickly taking over.

"___It's me, Konso, calm down Kagome I'm trying to help you._" Konso's voice echoed in Kagome's mind again. An image of the young demon and herself appeared in Kagome's mind, she was knelt down besides her with a hand on her shoulder. Kagome began to calm down a bit remembering how Konso had helped her before.

"___That's it, take deep breaths through your mouth to lighten the smell,_" Kagome did as she was told and like Konso had said the smell did indeed lighten. "___Good. Now your going to have to sniff out some water but don't freak out._" Konso said knowing she would. Kagome continued to take deep breaths but the panic was slowly working its way back to her thoughts.

"___Don't worry you know what blood smells like so in the future you will know when someone is injured, as for water you do not. Everything has its own scent and nine times out of ten that particular things scent will paint a picture of what it is in your head. The way we demons smell things is very similar to the way humans do... or so I'm told the major difference is only demons can pick up on the scents of many more things, like if something is poisonous or people included__._" Konso told Kagome feeling her begin to understand.

"___Alright, think about the things that remind you of water. Earthy or moist maybe moss. First take one last breath letting out the air through your nose to clear the smell of blood, then stand and focus on the things that remind you of water._" Konso instructed. Kagome nodded taking one last deep breath.

She shot up like a rocket trying to leave the stench behind. Kagome felt like she was flying at the speed she was going she might as well been soaring. A smile worked its way to her features making her laugh everything around her whizzed by in a blur of green, she now knew why Inuyasha enjoyed running so much... she felt so at ease while she sprinted across the forest, she felt free...

Kagome winced at the thought of Inuyasha. He would surely be disgusted with her actions, Kagome heart was racing though her breakneck pace had nothing to do with it. She quickly shook her thoughts of Inuyasha aside, for now, and focused on running again the farther she traveled the more she wanted to run but something was missing like she could do something more to run faster. Konso chuckled in Kagome's mind making her stumble forgetting Konso was there, in half a step she regained her pace as if she never tripped and awaited Konso's response.

"_There __**is**__ something more you can do. The reason I'm here with you couldn't be any clearer now... I..._" Konso hesitated. Kagome could feel how sad she was becoming but let her continue,

"_I... Was a very powerful demon... Back when I was alive," _she chuckled at her own words showing Kagome her last moments alive. Kagome could feel Konso's shame. _"I wasn't like most wolf demons... I was born into a pack of giant wolf demons which are, like they sound, giant wolves only we stood upright. Our tribe was the last of our kind of wolf demons my brother and I were the last born. If you haven't noticed I'm not a giant wolf, well that's where I was different, like stronger bred demons I had two forms. Human and wolf, or as the elders said my true form. I was a tiny human to add to that,_"

Kagome could suddenly picture Konso running next to her and she was indeed small, she was maybe 5' 2" at the most.

"_Like how you felt before I knew I could do more I could feel it, a burning power that craved to come out that lusted to be free to be wild. I just didn't know how,_" a quick flash of a memory startled Kagome, she saw Konso running with a huge silver man, she quickly realized it was a massive wolf man. Konso was quickly falling behind as the wolf man raced off. She shared Konso's past feeling of frustration and another feeling, a strange longing, a need almost.

"_Until the day I transformed all the members of my pack looked down on me... Well except my brother..."_ Kagome saw the massive wolf mans face as Konso thought of her brother, his green eyes dazzled her they were the perfect contrast to his silver fur.

"_Once I transformed everything changed..._" Konso said giving Kagome another glimpse at her life. Kagome felt different immediately, Konso was remembering how it felt to be her true form. She was massive easily standing taller than Konso's brother, who must of been 10' tall. Konso quickly cut off the memory as she noticed what Kagome couldn't.

"_Kagome, your bleeding, find water now._" she said almost distant. Kagome had to think about what Konso said for a moment before she realized she was in pain, a lot of pain. She quickly slowed down clenching her stomach cringing at the touch, her kimono was drenched in her blood as it now poured freely from her open wound she could feel the fabric of her kimono had no holes but didn't think much of it. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath but immediately regretted it, the expiation of her chest tore at the gashes on her back and stomach. She almost collapsed in pain but the intense pain of moving stopped her. After a few shallow breaths she focused on water, with the shallow breaths she could manage the scent of moss caught her attention and soon after she realized the smell she heard what sounded like a river near by. Slowly she trudged in the rivers direction hoping the cool waters would soothe her pain.

"_Don't let the pain rule your mind Kagome,_" Konso warned _"There's probably other demons in the area_"

Kagome did as she was asked and began trying to focus on the sounds around her but wasn't doing a very good job, every breath brought a new wave of pain that she just couldn't ignore. She wanted to scream from the pain but held it back knowing something would come probably something hungry.

The river was a decent size, deep enough for fish to jump out of safely and wide enough that if something came from across the opposite bank she'd have some time to run. Keeping the same pace she entered the water almost ignoring her surroundings a quick look around was all she needed as she nearly threw herself into the water. The cool water felt good against her burning pain she couldn't help but sigh as the rushing water literally washed away her pain. She sat near the rocks of her side of the river with the water barley passing her stomach, which wasn't high enough to cover her entire wound against her newly heightened instincts she laid back closing her eyes, just letting the calming sounds of the river lull her to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha was particularly on edge this morning. Since Byakuya's visit he hadn't left Kagome's side, the worry he felt grew daily as the young girl still remained unconscious. Two days after the incident with Clouse the large wolf wasn't even allowed to stand within ten feet of Kaede's hut, at nearly his scent Inuyasha would growl at one point he even barked at the large demon which surprised everyone including himself.

Clouse kept his distance when he could feeling terrible about his loss of control against his new friends enemy. They told him the evil half demons name and although it sounded familiar he couldn't quite place where he had heard it before. Shippou, who spent almost as much time with Kagome as Inuyasha did, watched the half demon think wondering what was going through his mind.

"Inuyasha?" Shippou asked

"What is it kid?"

"Why don't you like Clouse?" Inuyasha scowled in response to Shippou's question. Shippou however waited quietly for an answer,

"It's complicated..." he finally answered after a long minute. Shippou sighed he expected an answer like that.

The little demon stood whacking his head as he walked out the hut. Inuyasha ignored him and placed the back of his hand to Kagome's cheek, she wasn't warm with fever anymore which was good but her complexion seemed to change over night. The light pink in her cheeks was gone seeming pale almost Kaede assured him that she would be fine but if after 10 days she did not awaken she insisted he take her back to her era for help and he agreed, a human with no food or water could die from that alone.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's face half expecting her to sit up and yell '_gotcha!_'. He sighed thinking again of his dream, why was the strange demon so important to him, why did it hurt him to think about hurting it, and most importantly who was it? Inuyasha was thrown from his thoughts when he heard his name, Miroku was looking for him. He growled when he heard Clouse speak the wolf must of heard the monk and was curious.

"What's wrong Miroku? Why are you in such a hurry?" Clouse asked

"Last night a near by village was attacked by a demon." Miroku answered

"Wait how is that possible? Where?" Inuyasha could hear Miroku's clothes rub together as he moved, guessing he was pointing towards the village

"No one survived. Sango and I checked it out after a delivery didn't come in this morning. It was a blood bath." Miroku said finally catching Inuyasha's interest.

"Bullshit" Inuyasha said suddenly outside near the two. Miroku and Clouse looked to him for a moment before Clouse spoke

"I agree, there's no way either of us didn't smell that amount of blood even now."

"That's why I came to find you Inuyasha, the entire village is protected by a barrier one that nether me or Sango could break." Miroku informed them a grim look on his face

"Dammit Naraku" Inuyasha cursed instantly getting what Miroku was saying and raced off towards the slaughtered village "Watch Kagome." he yelled over his shoulder to Miroku as he and Clouse vanished into the forest.

It only took the two a minute to reach the village, Inuyasha was growling even before he could smell Naraku's stench on the barrier. He wasted no time drawing Tessaiga it's blade pulsed bright red as it easily broke the barrier around the village. Clouse yelped as the sudden smell of blood and dying flesh attacked the two, hungry demons from miles away would smell the buffet and come running soon, they searched quickly finding claw marks and broken men and women all over. One spot in particular caught Clouse's attention,

"Whoever attacked here was injured," he sniffed the ground a bit more "It almost smells like... Kagome" Clouse said stunned.

Inuyasha took a sniff of the spot as well, he jumped back completely taken off guard. It _was_ Kagome's scent. Another strange scent was mixed with hers but it was defiantly Kagome's scent there too.

"Let's go" Inuyasha said quickly turning on his heels and racing back. Clouse wasn't done however the scent that was strange to Inuyasha was all too familiar to him. He smiled wide as he finally found a lead, she was alive and that's all he needed. Inuyasha rushed past Kaede as he entered the village, the sun setting at his back, ignoring what the old woman had said and burst threw Kaede's hut door. Miroku and Sango turned to him surprised by his sudden entrance.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked seeing his serious face.

Inuyasha ignored her as well walking right to Kagome lifting the girl from the cot she was laying in.

"Inuyasha, whats going on?" Miroku asked now confused his friends actions. Inuyasha said nothing as he carried her out of the hut and into the now cold night. The two halted there pursuit as Inuyasha growled thinking, something must of happened at the other village, they readied themselves if Inuyasha were to attack them. Surprisingly Inuyasha took a deep breath which they realized he was smelling her.

Inuyasha was pissed, how could he not notice? The moment he took this Kagome outside her temperature dropped to match the cold evening, he knew of only one thing that could mimic a person so perfectly that the only indication was a slight difference in smell and this temperature change. He grip tightened on 'Kagome' as he sniffed her to be sure, he could feel Miroku and Sango tensing for the wrong reasons, he couldn't help but growl as her smell confirmed his suspicions.

"Inuyasha, whats wrong with Kagome?" Sango asked stepping closer.

"This isn't Kagome..." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth

"What do you mean that's not Kagome?" Sango asked confused. She turned to Miroku hearing him gasp, he had figured out something that she was obviously missing clues to.

Inuyasha turned gripping 'Kagome's' arm so tightly it cracked, Sango gasped completely taken aback by Inuyasha's actions but when Inuyasha released her arm it was splintered and cracked like old wood. After a second her arm glowed faintly and the cracks vanished.

"A puppet..." Miroku said

* * *

Kagome awoke in what felt like minutes after she had fallen asleep. The only indication of time passing was they sky, it was dark now the was just setting in the distance leaving a slight orange hue to things while behind her the sky was full or stars. She sat up rapidly checking over her shoulder hearing her name she clenched her stomach suddenly remembering why she was in the river in the first place but felt no pain, she stared at her hand for a long moment before she got up. Someone was calling her. In the fading light she almost missed her reflection in the water, she gasped seeing herself for the first time.

Her hair had white highlights mixing with her already black hair, under her eyes was a single purple-ish teal claw mark, her eyes were what caught her attention first. No longer were they light chocolate brown now they were a stunning green, the color immediately made her think of Konso brother. She touched her face not believing it was her face Kagome noticed her claws, they were much longer than they were just the night before. She couldn't believe her transformation. She thought for a while on what exactly Naraku had turned her into, he couldn't have turned her into a full demon... could he? Maybe that was why he gave Inuyasha the jewel so easily, he had made his wish... for her to be a demon... Why? Kagome didn't have long to think as Naraku's voice boomed in her head startling her.

"_I see you've healed nicely, excellent... By now I'm sure your aware of the demon inside you. She won't be a problem much longer seeing as your taking to her abilities quite nicely._" Naraku chuckled

"What do you mean she wont be a problem?" Kagome asked abruptly realizing Konso hadn't said since she work up. "What did you do to her?" Kagome growled excepting the fact she had quite easily. Naraku laughed

"_It's not what I've done but what you've done dear Kagome. Ever hour that passes you grow stronger and she grows weaker. You've excepted her demon blood so naturally you'll complete your transformation in a mere two days, excellent._"

"What do you mean, I don't understand!"

"_You haven't figured it out yet? You and this demon are one being now it takes time for the proses to be completed, you should feel honored I bestowed this gift to you._" Naraku seemed almost hurt that she would reject him.

"Gift? Only you would think killing innocent people with ease would be a gift... I'm a monster..." Kagome would of spit on Naraku if he were actually in front of her. Naraku only laughed at her words making her growl again

"_KuKuKu, Your the perfect 'monster' then my dear, let me refresh your memory..." _

Kagome paled as Naraku's silent command was given she couldn't fight him no mater how hard she tried, he body moved on its own down the river where another village would certainly be.

* * *

_Chapter 5 Previe__w:_

_Chapter 5:** Instincts**_

_Ginta and Hakkaku nodded stepping back letting Kouga examine her. _

_He smiled at her impressed "Damn, this girls tough. She fought off that slime bag pretty good considering his skin was like armor." Kouga said brushing her hair from her face to look at her, his eyes widened when he saw her Ginta and Hakkaku were curious and both looked at her face as well,_

_ "Whoa!" Hakkaku said mouth a jar _

_"She looks just like our sister Kagome!" Ginta said pointing to her._

_ Kouga could only nod. He was stunned by what he saw, this demon girl couldn't be his Kagome could she? She was gorgeous the white in her hair, the mark under her eyes, stunning. His Kagome was beautiful beyond a doubt but this girl beat her ten fold. He felt bad for thinking that, was he really that shallow? The moment a pretty girl walked his way he'd drop his love? No that wasn't him... but the more he looked at the girl in front of him the more he wished he was. Kouga brushed a stray tear from her face with his thumb leaving his hand on her cheek. Hakkaku sighed and turned to Ginta who was thinking the same thing._

_ "Kouga?" Ginta called _

_"Yeah?" Kouga answered softly not looking away from Kagome _

_"Don't forget about Kagome..." Kouga growled in response. The two quickly silenced themselves as Kouga spoke, _

_"Of course I won't forget Kagome, I'd nev-"_

* * *

~_Pie-Was-Here_


	5. Instincts

**_Another Mild Warning:_**** It gets a bit sexual in this one, again nothing too crazy though but it is a bit more intense than with Naraku. :o Blame Kagome's nice eyes... Mmm dem eyes. Sorry lol on with the story!**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Clouse and Konso :3_

* * *

**Toxins**_- Rewritten_

* * *

Chapter: 5 - **_Instincts_**

* * *

Inuyasha was beside himself with anger; he couldn't believe he let Naraku take Kagome from right under his nose. A large section of the forest was the target of his rage, a snapped in half tree here, an uprooted tree there. After his temper tantrum he stood panting in the middle of his destruction fists clenched, his thoughts drifted back to his dream the night Byakuya had shown up. Miroku took this as his chance to reason with his friend.

"Done now?" He asked Inuyasha casually. Inuyasha huffed

"No..."

"Inuyasha we will find her-"

"Duh, I know that," Inuyasha scowled "It's the fact that we were all right there... and her scent was at that other village... not only that it was her blood, her blood Miroku..." He finished, his tough guy facade gone, worry was written all over his face.

"How often does Naraku play with our heads? How often does he set things up that push our buttons? It's a trick Inuyasha, nothing more." Miroku reassured Inuyasha.

He wanted to believe his friend but her scent was something he knew like the back of his hand his dream also didn't help sway him. He sighed giving into Miroku and followed him back to the village. The sun was just rising over the trees as they neared Kaede's hut. The puppet of Kagome remained outside tided to a tree, Inuyasha growled at it as they walked past and into Kaede's hut. The rest of the group was just waking up.

Kohaku stretched in place and chuckled when Kirara threw herself in his lap. Sango smiled at her brother she was happy finally Miroku could tell, that is until Kagome became poisoned by Naraku. She spent every minute she could with her brother enjoy his presence. It made Miroku happy to see Sango so at ease. Clouse was out with Kaede helping her to gather herbs he was trying his best to be out of Inuyasha's way but he found it hard to stay away, Inuyasha was too interesting for Clouse to stay away for long.

"Let's go" Inuyasha said abruptly.

"Go? Where?" Shippou asked.

"Not you kid, just Miroku."

"And where would be going my friend?" Miroku asked interested in what was going on in Inuyasha's mind at the moment.

"To search for Kagome, where else" He answered in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Miroku stood ready to follow Inuyasha when Shippou spoke up

"Hey! I wanna help find Kagome too!"

"That's why you're staying here," Inuyasha said without turning around "If Kagome gets away from Naraku on her own she will come here, you need to be here for her Shippou." Shippou remained quiet accepting his new job. At that Inuyasha and Miroku left heading to the now abandoned village as a starting point.

* * *

Kagome's eyes shot open as she awoke, it was midafternoon now but the frost from the night still lingered chilling the forest. She sat up checking the damage of the previous night's attacks. She bit her lip at the thought, she had attacked two villages as far as she could remember. Once she started killing she mentally closed her eyes blocking out the horror of what she was doing. Only blood on her hands which made her hope, maybe she had regained control of herself and ran away saving a village...

She stood however looking for a place to clean her hands, the smell of blood wasn't as overpowering to her as it was the first time it hit her sensitive nose. Kagome walked for only a few minutes before the familiar smells and sounds of water drew her to a large swamp like area. A thick fog was covering most of the water off in the distance; most of the trees were either in the water or leaning at some odd angle due to the moist soil.

Something told her she should be careful avoiding the water at all costs to her surprise it wasn't Konso but her own instincts. She wasn't sure what to do, her instincts were telling her to leave the area but after a quick look around she couldn't smell or see anything out of the ordinary. With no sign of Konso intervening Kagome knelt down near the closest bank washing her hands the best she could. The next instant Kagome jumped back just barely missing the jaws of a giant alligator demon.

She landed gracefully a few yards back eying the demon as it stood in the water. It wasn't a very tall demon only a few inches taller than her but it was built like a tank and very humanoid looking, it resembled a body builder with the tail and head of an alligator. Its jaws weren't as long as a normal alligator its teeth however were large and jagged. The demon had a smile on its face not moving from its spot in the water.

"Now now, dear I only want to play" It said in a deep voice. Kagome caught herself growling not realizing she had been the entire time. The demon continued when she didn't respond

"My, My, My you are a pretty one. Why don't you come a little closer and let 'ol harmless Selgin get a good look at you." the clearly male demon said salivating slightly. Kagome took a step back making Selgin's face fall

"Now don't be like that gorgeous, I know you canines mate for life but I'll make it worth your while" He said winking. Kagome took another step back a frown on her face, growling as he followed. Selgin laughed as he stepped out of the swamp and closer to Kagome,

"Playing hard to get eh?" He crouched playfully wagging his large tail back and forward his mouth dripped with saliva.

"I don't mind a game of cat and mouse-" Kagome didn't wait for him to finish and quickly ran in the other direction. She heard Selgin hiss and growl followed by him pushing off the ground.

He caught up quickly, faster than Kagome expected it only took him three leaps to reach her. She heard him hiss with excitement as he caught up. Kagome stopped short ducking under his lunge for her and shot off in another direction, like she thought he was a good sprinter but couldn't turn or stop very well. If she kept dodging him she would eventually leave his territory and he'd give up, she was hoping. She dodged his lunges a few more times, sometimes in the trees and sometimes on the ground, before she noticed him slowing; he still followed just with less excitement. Kagome smiled to herself as she speed up leaving the alligator behind until she felt him bust after her with new speed, he flew through the forest not giving her time to dodge this time. He collided with her with such force the wind was knocked out of her.

Kagome felt like she was just shot with a bolder Selgin's hard scaly skin added to the effect. She had just caught her breath when the two hit the floor; his massive body crushed hers yet again knocking the air from her lungs. It took Kagome longer to recover this time he was a lot heavier than he looked or moved for that matter. Selgin had his arms locked around Kagome's chest pinning her arms to her side she could feel his heart racing as well as his heavy pants. He didn't move from on top of her catching his breath,

"You...you bi...bitch" he panted "I've never had to chase anything like that before" he finished with more even breaths. Kagome scowled at him,

"You should have just given up..." She said to him. She gasped as his body began to vibrate for a moment followed by another growl

"Mmmm, damn your voice is sexy" he stared at her now his eyes full of lust "I can't wait to hear you sighing my name." Selgin released her for a second using his tail he flipped her over on her stomach and licked up her back, she felt the moisture through her kimono.

It hit Kagome just then that he was going to rape her and she wasn't strong enough to stop him. Panic finally set as the gator somehow lowered her shirt down to her waist without ripping it, she shivered as the cold grass and crisp air touched her skin. Selgin took it as a shiver of excitement not cold and loosed another vibrating growl

"I knew you wanted me," he licked up her bare back again hissing in delight "playing hard to get always works..." He was using his tail now to try and untie her pants tie but Kagome wasn't having it. She would roll her body on top of his tail each time he attempted to grab at her clothes, he chuckled at her attempts to stop him.

"Get off of me" Kagome growled, growling seemed to come naturally to her now.

"Your struggling only excites me." he almost whispered into her ear ignoring her growling.

She continued to struggle none the less all of a sudden she felt him place his legs between hers and pushed them apart, at the same time he leaned his chest against her back keeping her torso pinned and grabbed her hips pressing his hips against hers. She froze which earned a chuckle from Selgin, she couldn't help but blush as he pressed his growing member against her.

"Impressive eh?" he asked rocking his hips slightly in an attempt to excite her.

"What part of get off don't you understand" Kagome growled jabbing her right elbow into his stomach as hard as she could. '_crack_' she winced feeling the pain of her broken elbow, Selgin chuckled again purposely rocking his hips more,

"Silly woman, my skin is as hard as steel. Be a good girl and don-" he stopped suddenly and growled, "I was going to be gentle with you but it seems our time is short." He said.

He roughly pinned her hands above her head ignoring her broken elbow and began untying her pants, she struggled again trying to at least close her legs. He growled fiercely at her but she didn't stop eventually wiggling one of her legs free locking them together quickly. Another growl escaped his jaws then another pain shot threw Kagome's body, he clamped his jaws tight on her right shoulder holding her still and growled yet another vibrating hiss. He couldn't wait to remove her pants and just began humping her behind, again trying to excite her.

Kagome cried out in pain as he moved against her, his teeth tearing up her shoulder as he went. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tight against his chest each of his thrusts brought her pants lower and lower now that her legs were closed, she thought about opening them to keep her pants up but quickly tossed the idea aside he would only think she was excepting this torture. She closed her eyes hoping he would get off on this act alone and after a chilling breeze he was gone she sighed laying flat on her stomach bringing her pants back where they belong tying them in place. Her eyes snapped open as a familiar voice protected her,

"Hey slime bag, she said get off" Kouga growled standing almost on top of her protectively. She didn't move when he addressed her,

"Hey, you're safe now. Don't be afraid, my brothers will help you in a second. If you'll excuse me I have some gator ass to kick." Kouga said cracking his knuckles. He waited a second more before shooting into the forest whipping up a tornado as he went. Suddenly exhausted Kagome closed her eyes feeling somewhat safe she knew Kouga would protect her. Ginta and Hakkaku burst clumsily through the tree line just then both panting

"Damn, he's gone again..." Ginta said rubbing his head

"Yeah... He left us behind again" Hakkaku added. The two panted trying to catch their breaths their several wolves were used to being left behind and just walked past the two in search of a good spot to nap. The wolves noticed Kagome first and rushed to her side recognizing her, they whimpered nudging her with their noses one even licked her wound which made her hiss with pain.

The two finally noticed Kagome on the ground and understood now why Kouga had stopped. They too quickly rushed to her side, the strange female didn't have a scent to her which confused them but they could tell she was a wolf demon. Ginta placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly

"Hey miss, it's okay now we're here to help." Hakkaku batted Ginta's hand away from her shoulder seeing her flinch

"Hey!-" Ginta protested

"Idiot smell her, I don't think she wants to be touched anytime soon." Hakkaku said shaking his head. Ginta took a quick sniff and pulled his hand away like he had touched an open flame,

"Sorry! I didn't mean anything by it!" He apologized smelling the fear and lust in the air.

"Shut it Ginta you'll wake her." Kouga said as walked to the three of them "She passed out almost as soon as I left"

Ginta and Hakkaku nodded stepping back letting Kouga examine her. He smiled at her impressed

"Damn, this girls tough. She fought off that slime bag pretty good considering his skin was like armor." Kouga said brushing her hair from her face to look at her, his eyes widened when he saw her Ginta and Hakkaku were curious and both looked at her face as well,

"Whoa!" Hakkaku said mouth a jar

"She looks just like our sister Kagome!" Ginta said pointing to her. Kouga could only nod.

He was stunned by what he saw; this demon girl couldn't be his Kagome could she? She was gorgeous the white in her hair, the mark under her eyes, stunning. His Kagome was beautiful beyond a doubt but this girl beat her tenfold. He felt bad for thinking that, was he really that shallow? The moment a pretty girl walked his way he'd drop his love? No that wasn't him... but the more he looked at the girl in front of him the more he wished he was. Kouga brushed a stray tear from her face with his thumb leaving his hand on her cheek. Hakkaku sighed and turned to Ginta who was thinking the same thing.

"Kouga?" Ginta called

"Yeah?" Kouga answered softly not looking away from Kagome

"Don't forget about Kagome..." Kouga growled in response. The two quickly silenced themselves as Kouga spoke,

"Of course I won't forget Kagome, I'd nev-" Kouga stopped mid word when he felt her moving. Only a few minutes past since she closed her eyes but Kagome felt like it had been days.

Kouga motioned for his group to back away as she awoke as to not scare her, he on the other hand stayed within reach. Kagome blinked a few times clearing away the tears that brimmed her eyes, she hadn't realized she was crying. She wiped away the wetness quickly using her left arm as support she sat up. She could feel Kouga near her, he was at an angle where neither he nor his companions could see her chest but she covered herself with her arm anyway. Kouga stepped closer to her his hand held out to her and in a soft voice said,

"Take it easy we're here to help" Kouga knelt down so he could be at the same level as her.

Kagome was confused, "Why would Kouga say that... I haven't said anything yet..." Kagome thought.

Kouga scooted closer again but stopped halfway through his step placing his hands in front of himself showing he had nothing in his hands. This puzzled Kagome as well, she noticed then her chest was shaking, she was growling at him. The same voice as before was telling her 'Don't let the males near you, keep them away'. At the swamp Kagome knew she should have listened to the voice but now she knew it was wrong, Kouga would never hurt her.

"Sorry..." She apologized. Kouga froze yet again staring at her more intensely now

"She even sounds like Kagome!" Hakkaku said shocked.

Kagome had completely forgotten she looked different, if they could have smelled her they would have known it was her. What would they think if they found out what she had done...?

"What's your name?" Kouga asked.

Kagome was about to answer when a sharp pain shot through her body, she winced locking her lips together understanding Naraku's sudden attack on her mind. The pain lasted only a few seconds but she turned her head away from Kouga in an attempt to hide her face. Kouga wasn't falling for it, he got it the second she went to answer then flinched that she was being watched. He scowled. He knew she would be punished somehow if he knew who she was but the similarities to Kagome were driving him insane.

"Kagome?" He asked hopeful

Kagome didn't turn her head but she wanted him to know it was her; she looked at him hoping he took her subtle action as a yes, she was Kagome. It must have clicked for him in the next instant she saw his face lighten a huge smile plastered across it followed by Naraku's angry command.

_"Run, Now"_ Naraku ordered she could almost feel his hand around her throat trying to lift her off the ground.

Before Kouga could say a word Kagome rolled back ignoring the pain on her right side and launched herself into to forest. Kouga didn't follow to Ginta and Hakkaku surprise. He smiled for a moment longer listening to her retreat before he turned to his companions.

"Let's go, mutt face has some explaining to do." He said rushing past the two leaving a small tornado behind.

* * *

It didn't take long for Miroku and Inuyasha to arrive at the village. Most of the men from Kaede's village spent the day burying the dead so the village was empty. Inuyasha lead the monk to the large blood stain on the ground that smelled like Kagome, immediately he noticed in the morning light a trail of blood that lead wildly around the village.

"With this amount of blood I don't think the demon that did this is alive." Miroku said breaking the silence. Inuyasha ignored him continuing to follow the trail.

He was picturing what had happened and after each sign of a kill his anger intensified. It was clear Naraku was behind this act probably promising the jewel to the demon that had done the killing. The trail lead them deeper into the forest, eventually the two found where the demon must of stopped to rest. A patch of grass next to a large tree was stained with a pool of blood. A clawed hand print of blood sat undisturbed on the bark of the tree, it was all they had to go on in terms of identifying this demon. Inuyasha was surprised to see how small the hand print actually was no bigger than Sango's he guessed.

"So we're dealing with a young female demon who is fascinated with the idea of having the jewel..." Miroku rubbed his chin pretending to be lost in thought, "That about sums up every female demon out here."

"_Keh_, yeah it's not much but it's something." Inuyasha said.

The trail stopped there however, somehow the demons scent was being hidden by something. They knew Naraku would never give anyone the Fuyoheki, but somehow this demon was using its powers. There was no doubt now that Naraku was up to something. Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"Head back to the village Miroku. See if you can find any clues about this demon. I'm going to search the area; maybe I can pick up its scent somewhere." Inuyasha said not waiting for an answer.

Miroku sighed as Inuyasha rushed off into the forest. "_I know your worried Inuyasha... but searching for something that's not there isn't going to help..._" the monk thought.

Miroku did his best searching the debris of the village trying to find something to go. The monk was about ready to give up when he noticed a body the villagers had missed. A man's foot poked out from under the roof of the hut he was under, what caught Miroku's eye was the large pole of a weapon protruding from the rubble on top of the man. He moved the broken boards aside and out of the way so he could pull the man free to be buried. The weapon was a large spear with a large black spot on the blade, with a closer look Miroku saw the spot was actually a piece of fabric much too dark to be the mans. He took the fabric of the blade and looked it over, it was a similar texture to Inuyasha's clothes only it was a dark blue.

Once the man was to the side Miroku went back to Kaede's village, he wanted to show the older woman the cloth.

* * *

Naraku scowled watching Kouga save Kagome. He had been hoping her naivety would get her in to trouble, in fact he was counting on it to happen. He honestly didn't care if that demon raped her, he was upset about the fact _he_ didn't save her. It was the perfect scenario for her to trust him completely, saving her was why he was letting her wonder the forest in the first place. He smiled however remembering the look on the gator and Kouga's face when they saw Kagome's.

"It won't be too long before another hungry demon stumbles across her..." Naraku said to himself his voice echoed off the cave walls he and Byakuya were in.

Byakuya stood at the mouth of the cave awaiting Naraku's next order. He didn't understand why Naraku was holding off on making a wish, he sighed not really caring.

~x

The afternoon sky was clear with only a few clouds that made themselves present, the sun warmed the cold day slightly. Winter was coming and the sun's rays could no longer keep the land below quite as warm. Kagome sat high in a tree her arms wrapped around her legs. Her elbow was completely healed in only a few hours and the deep cuts of Selgin's teeth were long gone. Her stomach growled angrily at her but she ignored it, she hadn't eating in over a week and now that she was finally sitting still the effects of her hunger were finally setting in. She knew if she found water she could catch a fish easily, or if she searched for a boar she could kill and eat that after cooking it. She just didn't want to leave the comfort of the tree.

She smiled thinking of Inuyasha, so many of his odd habits were finally making sense. She actually felt safe in the tree unlike the past two nights where she slept on the forest floor. Her thoughts of Inuyasha were interrupted by a squirrel on a nearby branch it watched her carefully obviously wanting the acorns that were dangling around her head. She smiled at the creature snapping a twig off of one of the branches and offered the few acorns that were on it to the squirrel, it sniffed in her direction a few times before moving closer. The squirrel had its wittle paws on one of the acorns when Kagome's stomach growled yet again the squirrel quickly ran off chattering at her as it went. She frowned at the thought that had just ran through her mind when the squirrel was in reach, 'Eat it'

"Gross..." She said aloud. Her stomach didn't let up it growled again this time sending a sharp pain through her stomach and chest. Kagome took that as a sign she needed to eat.

She hopped down from the tree landing silently on her feet and was shocked to see three deer grazing right in front of her; they couldn't smell her due to her clothes. She smiled suddenly launching herself at the deer closest to her. It was a decent sized doe which she easily killed snapping its neck; the other two deer hadn't realized the third had been killed until Kagome's stomach growled. The two remaining deer's head shot up and bolted at the sight of her. Kagome felt her mouth water at the sight of the deers fleeing she could smell the fear and panic on them which surprised her again, she liked it, she wanted to chase down the deer and kill them just to see their bodies go limp. She gasped at the thought how could she want that, to kill just for the fun of it.

"What the hell is happening to me...?" Kagome said to herself.

Her thoughts quickly drifted to the deer she had just killed, she was starving eying the deer she thought about just eating it how it was but changed her mind not liking the thought of raw food. It took her only a few minutes to get the things she needed for a fire and a few more to start it.

"Now the hard part..." She wasn't sure how she was supposed to go about cooking the damn thing. She took a deep breath deciding to simply remove the legs and cook those and eat them like turkey legs. She chuckled at her reference using her claws to cut the leg from the body. She gasped at the amount of blood that began pouring from the deer; she ignored it however too hungry to care. After a few attempts to skin the leg she had severed she gave up with only the shoulder area bare and began roasting the leg.

The smell of the cooking deer made Kagome's mouth water; all she could picture was herself eating a large steak. Without waiting for the meat to cool she took a huge bite not caring about the burns she was causing herself. After her third bite however she slowed knowing she was being ridiculous. Now taking smaller bites she fully enjoyed the wild meat taking her time.

* * *

**_Woot! A much quicker update like I said :D The next one should take about the same amount of time give or take a few days._**

**_Until next time~_**

**_~Pie Was Here_**

* * *

_Chapter 6 Preview:_

_Chapter 6**: Transformation**_

_Kagome flinched unable to answer the evil from the jewel was clouding her mind, Naraku jumped on chance to fill her head with lies._

_"What did I tell you Kagome, would a man that loves you treat you that way? Like trash, disposable, useless, and weak. I can make you strong, stronger than him, help me and I'll help you prove you're strong. I'll help you to see you are loved," he kissed her neck at the word 'loved' "and strong..."_

_Inuyasha flashed in Kagome's mind a look of disgust on his face as he spoke to her, 'Your trash Kagome, disposable, your only good for finding shards and now that Naraku has them all you are no use to me anymore' he glared at her before walking away._

_Kagome clenched her chest feeling the pain of Inuyasha's rejection, she gridded her teeth together as she suddenly felt angry. A boiling rage was building inside of her from seemingly nowhere as she continued to think on Inuyasha's words. All she could picture was her clawed hand piercing his chest, there was no love for him in that moment, no feeling of regret or any other feeling. This new rage was consuming her and it was what Naraku wanted._

_"Will you help me to end Inuyasha's life?" Naraku asked_

_"...Yes..." Kagome answered through clenched teeth._

_"Go then, kill anyone who gets in your way." Naraku said pressing the jewel against her farther and stepping to her side._


	6. Transformation

******Enjoy~**

******Disclaimer:** _I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Clouse and Konso :3_

* * *

**Toxins**_- ____Rewritten_

* * *

Chapter: 6 - **_Transformation_**

* * *

Trees were a blur of green as Inuyasha ran through the forest he knew where to start looking for the demons scent. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for, a river. He began sniffing along the bank of the river following the flow. After some time he finally caught a scent, it was old, a day maybe, he thought. It was defiantly the same scent at the village, the same blood. Another scent caught his attention it was the mixed scent of Kagome and something else, the blood had a balanced amount of Kagome's scent the strange scent but the black and white hair Inuyasha found was nearly all Kagome.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, how could the demon and Kagome be one and the same it didn't make sense. He sat puzzled for a long while enjoying the silence and light breeze, he frowned however when the winds direction changed bringing a scent Inuyasha wasn't in the mood for. A new stronger wind picked up suddenly binging a swirling tornado right next to Inuyasha. The moment the tornado stopped Kouga stood with a face just as unhappy as his.

"What do you want wo-" Inuyasha was cut short by Kouga's fist connecting with his jaw.

"What the he'll is wrong with you?" Kouga growled clearly pissed "Did it have something to do with her being part wolf? Do you hate wolf demons so much you'd do that to her?"

"What the hell are you talking about Kouga?" Inuyasha asked as calmly as possible ignoring Kouga's right hook to his face, for now.

"Don't play dumb with me mutt face, she was gorgeous the white in her hair was so perfect and her eyes were the most enchanting green! I can't believe you just left her to fend for herself..." Kouga attempted to calm himself but a new wave of anger washed over him as he though of how in fact he met who he spoke of that morning, "Do you know she was almost rapped today? By a tough ass gator demon too, raped Inuyasha." Kouga said with disgust. Inuyasha thought about what Kouga was telling him the gears started turning in his head as things started clicking.

"Kagome..." he finally said almost breathless.

"Duh , who else would I be talking about" Kouga growled

"She was almost raped..." Inuyasha said in the same manner, Tessaiga at his waist began to quiver as he spoke.

"Yeah..." Kouga didn't expect this kind of reaction from Inuyasha, he was the bad guy here but Kouga continued, "I could smell the pigs lust a mile away. When I got there the smell of her fear almost overpowered the smell of him. He had her pinned underneath him and was trying to take off her pants, I didn't know it was Kagome at the time, she had no scent, if i had i would of killed the guy.." during Kouga's explanation Tessaiga shook more and more, Inuyasha face remained the same, horrified.

"You didn't know, did you?" Kouga asked finally seeing his telling was news to him. Inuyasha explained the whole situation to Kouga in a distant voice, Kouga didn't regret telling Inuyasha what he had, he just wished he'd done it a bit better.

"Alright man let's get back to the old priestess village"

Inuyasha seemed like he was in a daze, he couldn't get the image of a gator demon on top of _his_ Kagome, touching her, trying to rape her. It upset him to the core how he wanted so badly to find the demon and rip it's head off. Kagome was _his_, his alone and he'd claim her the minute her saw her next.

"Hey! Snap out of it... Your freakin me out with the red eyes." Kouga said throwing Inuyasha from his thoughts

"Huh? Keh, shut up flea bag." Inuyasha said back to himself "I'm not going back, I'm going to find Kagome" Inuyasha said answering what Kouga said before. Kouga smiled,

"Right I'm going with you." Kouga said as Ginta and Hakkaku finally caught up to him. "Hey you guys keep going to Kaede's village and let them know about Kagome, we're going to go find her." with that He and Inuyasha raced off into the forest.

The two had been jogging in place while Kouga spoke expecting him to race off again. They sighed in unison and trudged onward to Kaede's village. Once there they easily found the old woman telling her what they knew.

"Are ye sure it was Kagome?" Kaede asked completely taken off guard by what they were telling her.

"Well she looked and sounded just like her besides the claws and stuff." Ginta said

"Yeah, Kouga is sure it's her and we do too" Hakkaku added.

"What about her scent? Did she smell like Kagome?"

"That's the weird thing, she didn't have a scent" Hakkaku said

"We couldn't smell her but we could smell her feelings like normal." Ginta continued.

"Hmm. Thank ye, will ye two be staying here?" Kaede asked.

"No, if we don't leave now we wont be able to catch up to him" Ginta said with a sigh

"Even without his jewel shards Kouga's incredibly fast" Hakkaku informed Kaede.

"Alright then, thank ye again this information will help us a great deal."

"No problem!" Ginta and Hakkaku said together. They waved running off into the forest.

Kaede returned to her hut quickly where the rest of the gang was debating the cloth Miroku found. She entered listening to their debate.

"It block scents, I'm sure of it" Clouse said holding the navy blue cloth.

"We cant be sure of that just yet Clouse, we have nothing to test it on" Miroku said.

Sango and Kohaku were the only ones who noticed Kaede enter they nodded to her as she walked over to them.

"Actually Miroku we do" She said to the monk.

Kaede walked over to the pot in the center of the room and lifted one of the floor boards out of place revealing an assortment of herbs. Clouse hit himself on the forehead remembering something

"How could I forget about those" Clouse said

Kaede moved most of the herb to the side and picked up a small bundle of cloth, they all recognized the bundle as the herbs Clouse had given Kaede a few days ago. The leaves had a very strong and strange smell to them which would be perfect for there experiment. Kaede held out her hand to Clouse asking silently for the cloth, once in her hand she placed three of the five remaining leaves in the cloth then folded it closed. As soon as the cloth was closed it began to glow lightly then quickly faded. Clouse smiled,

"I told you it blocks scents" Miroku had to agree, the odor of the leaves was noticeably lighter. Kaede sighed shaking her head.

"I don't understand how this can be..." She said confused.

"Whats wrong Kaede?" Sango asked

"Two of Kouga's companions came to me just moments ago and told me of a demon they rescued that was identical to Kagome they and Kouga are sure it was indeed Kagome. They said however she didn't have a scent, that demon must have been wearing this cloth for Inuyasha and Clouse to not pick up its scent..."

"But that's impossible" Kohaku said

"Hes right, there's no way that demon was Kagome, shes not a demon." Sango said backing up Kohaku.

"No... I think shes right..." Miroku said "Inuyasha and I found where the demon that attacked that village had stopped to rest, there we found a hand print no bigger than yours Sango my dear. I also doubt Kouga would confuse anyone for Kagome."

"It makes sense, why she was unconscious, she was changing. It doesn't seem past this fellow Naraku from what you've told me." Clouse said

"Humans can't just be turned into demons, they have to be willing to be changed otherwise a persons natural spiritual powers purifies the demons aura." Sango countered. Kaede gasped

"The herbs! It was the herbs, Clouse who gave ye those herbs ye must remember." Kaede said figuring out Naraku's plan.

"I... cant remember, even though I can clearly remember what he looked like and what he said... like his name was stolen from me..." Clouse answered.

"Kaede please explain what your thinking."

"The man that gave Clouse those herbs knew they would weaken Kagome's spiritual powers, they knew Naraku was trying to change her. With virtually no spiritual powers to protect her from Naraku's demonic aura she was venerable to any demon that wanted her body."

"So you think Naraku convinced a demon to change Kagome?" Miroku asked

"It would seem that way"

It made sense what Kaede said, they thought about what Naraku planned for their friend for a long while. Clouse broke the silence hearing a commotion going on in the the village,

"Miroku, Sango, another two villages were attacked last night. A survivor came here looking for help"

The two got up and rushed out of Kaede's hut the old woman right behind and found a crowd of people. At the center was a bloodied young girl her face was tear stained. Kaede looked the girl over quickly but found no injures the blood was not hers, the girl saw Miroku first and began to cry once again,

"Please, you have to stop that demon. Please..." she passed out before she could say anymore.

Sango and Miroku nodded to each other and Sango headed back to Kaede's hut for her weapon and armor. She raced back on Kirara ready to leave, Miroku hopped on Kirara's back then spoke to Kaede,

"We are going to check it out, send Inuyasha our way when he returns" Kaede nodded then they flew off with Kirara following the girls scent back to her village.

* * *

Kagome yawned from her spot in a tree that was low to the ground she felt relaxed watching the sun set slowly. She hadn't realized just how hungry she really was, more than half of the doe was devoured by her. When she had eaten her fill she let some wolves that had gathered around her eat the rest. The wild animals weren't afraid of her in the slightest nor was she of them. The four that stayed acted more like common dogs than wild wolves they were constantly licking her toes, pushing their noses under her hand to be pet, and many a time did they try to get her to run with them.

She liked the wolves they reminded her of Kouga's wolves that followed him around only those wolves Kouga could understand. Kagome focused on one of the wolves then, the only female, and tried to understand what it was thinking. The wolf, feeling her staring, turned it's head to look at her.

"_Hi...?_" Kagome thought not sure what to say to a wolf.

The reddish brown wolf just tilted its head to the side confused. Kagome sighed breaking eye contact with the wolf feeling silly when a voice startled her

"_Kagome?_" Konso's soft voice asked

"_Oh! Konso it's you._"

"_I'm sorry about before... With the gator demon. I wasn't able to speak to you just then._"

"_It's alright Konso, what happened to you?_" Kagome asked

"_... Do you fully understand what's happened to you?_" Konso asked avoiding Kagome's question.

"_No..._" Kagome said truthfully, Konso sighed

"_First off you should know your not human anymore that much I'm sure, Second __your not completely demon either__, and third __your still changing._" Konso paused a moment to let Kagome think.

"_That still doesn't tell me why you couldn't talk to me before_" Kagome said which made Konso sigh,

"_Well every night while your asleep your still changing, getting stronger, therefore I get weaker eventually only you will remain. I can't do anything while your taking my power although I don't mind its quite annoying."_ She chuckled before continuing

"_Our souls are becoming one and your soul has easily excepted my own soul making the change much easier for you...It looks like your soul was the stronger of the two so instead of your soul trapped in my demon body, like Naraku wanted, my soul is merging with yours changing you._"

Kagome was quiet thinking about what Konso had told her, she was lost in thought until the wolves at her feet began to growl, she looked up feeling Naraku approaching quickly. Fear washed over her the last time she saw Naraku was when she first woke up and after what had happened that morning with Selgin she feared what he would do. The wolves growls grew louder when they felt Kagome's sudden fear,

"Run, he'll kill you." Kagome said to the wolves as she hopped down from her branch. They looked at her and whimpered but left like she asked. The reddish wolf lingered longer than the other three whimpering again then left.

Kagome turned her attention to the forest in front of her as Naraku walked through the trees. He kept walking even after entering the space Kagome stood in, like he didn't see her and was going to walk through her. She backed up as he walked closer in her sudden panic she forgot about the tree behind her and backed into it with a thud. Naraku smiled then she was afraid of him and he liked it, she was breaking. He kept walking until he was only a step away from her.

Kagome looked in his eyes trying to figure out what he wanted with her now, she tensed as he lifted his hand to touch her. Naraku's smile never left his face he caressed her cheek lightly and chuckled when he felt her tense. He leaned down towards her face feeling her lean away he placed his other hand on her back close to her bottom pulling her away from the tree and closer to him. She was frozen in place, how he enjoyed toying with her, Naraku leaned back towards her face as if to kiss her with inches between them. Before their lips touched, however, he turned his head and kissed just below her ear.

"Its time." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome was confused at first by what he meant until she felt something in his hand at her back, she gasped when the corrupted jewel touched her. She began to change at just contact with the jewel her claws grew longer as did her fangs, the mark under her eyes spread across her eye now making long streaks, she could feel herself getting stronger.

"I thought..." She began trying to ask about the jewel

"Foolish girl, I lied. Do you think I'd give Inuyasha the real Jewel of Four Souls?" Naraku chuckled "He's quite upset now and he blames you."

Kagome flinched unable to answer the evil from the jewel was clouding her mind, Naraku jumped on chance to fill her head with lies.

"What did I tell you Kagome, would a man that loves you treat you that way? Like trash, disposable, useless, and weak. I can make you strong, stronger than him, help me and I'll help you prove your strong. I'll help you to see you are loved," he kissed her neck at the word 'loved' "and strong..."

Inuyasha flashed in Kagome's mind a look of disgust on his face as he spoke to her, '_Your trash Kagome, disposable, your only good for finding shards and now that Naraku has them all you no use to me anymore_' he glared at her before walking away.

Kagome clenched her chest feeling the pain of Inuyasha's rejection, she gridded her teeth together as she suddenly felt angry. A boiling rage was building inside of her from nowhere as she continued to think on Inuyasha's words. All she could picture was her clawed hand piercing his chest, there was no love for him in that moment, no feeling of regret or any other feeling. This new rage was consuming her and it was what Naraku wanted.

"Will you help me to end Inuyasha's life?" Naraku asked

"...Yes..." Kagome answered through clenched teeth.

"Go then, kill anyone who gets in your way." Naraku said pressing the jewel against her farther and stepping to her side.

Kagome's body pulsed, a new wave of energy flooded her body and swirled around her in a thick cloud of purple and light blue demonic aura. Naraku stepped back and watched Kagome transform truly surprised that she was at all he laughed as her body began to change from within the demonic aura she was giving off, he never expected her to combine so well with Konso she'd be able to take on her full demon form. Kagome growled erupting from the swirling tower of energy she had created her massive form tore down the tree she had been next to, her eyes glowed brightly in the dim light of the still setting sun and locked with Naraku's. The final swirls of energy faded leaving her almost invisible against the night, she lifted her head and let lose a long howl that rocked the forest around her.

* * *

Kirara sped through the sky racing to the villages that had been attacked. They arrived at the first village quickly, the sun was just setting as Sango and Miroku hopped off Kirara's back. Miroku recognized the destruction right away it was the same as the village near Kaede's. They checked every hut and pile of rubble for survivors but found none. The second village was the same, no survivors. They continued to search around nevertheless when a howl far off in the forest caught their attention, looking at each other they agreed wordlessly and hopped on Kirara heading towards the sound. It didn't take long for them to hear the destruction beginning, Kirara roared smelling human blood in the air. Miroku held his staff tighter reading himself for the fight he knew was coming the faint cries of the villagers made Kirara fly faster.

Sango and Miroku could hear the screams of the villagers grow louder as they drew nearer to the small village. Sango urged Kirara to fly faster in hopes to be in time to aid the villagers; seeing the trees growing thinner, as the three burst through the treeline they came face to face with its attacker. A huge black and white wolf demon was destroying everything it could get it's jaws around. White fur flowed from the demons ears, down its back and draped over its shoulders acting as a small mane that continued to its chest fading to silver gray at its stomach, the white picked back up flowing through most of its tail. Silver gray fur danced around with the white fur, white fur also lingered around the demons eyes like claw marks making the forest green seem all the more vibrant against the rest of its fur which was pitch black like the night. Several of the men from the village were around the demon trying to distract it as the women and children escaped. Sword in hand the leader of the group of men charged the demon head on, the demon seemed to laugh as he ran towards it.

"No, get back! Let us handle the demon!" Sango yelled throwing the Hiraikotsu at the demon. The demon leap forward towards the man dodging the large bone, the man stumbled falling backwards dropping his sword as the demon closed in on him. He screamed Trying to crawl away but the demon crushed his legs under its paw and with a coughing bark, which could only be laughter, bit his torso and ripped him in half easily. The rest of the men ran in fear at the site of their leaders death.

"Dammit!" Sango cursed catching Hiraikotsu.

The large wolf demon turned it's head slowly finally noticing the three of them and immediately locked its green eyes with Sango's tossing the broken man away like trash, blood drenched the demons face but the eyes betrayed the demon full of regret and sadness; something wasn't right. To Sango's surprise the demon did not attack nor move as if suddenly paralyzed. The demons entire personality changed suddenly and its eyes now read fear and confusion; like the bloodied bodies around it were a terrible mistake and a sudden wave of regret was washing over the demons features. A look of fear was plastered on the demons face as it seemingly stared past the trio, Kirara growled uneasy as she landed letting Miroku and Sango off her back. The next instant a flash of red flew past Sango and Miroku yelling an attack.

"Wind Scar!"

Yellow blades of demonic energy tore threw the earth rippling with power as it closed in on the demon. It ignored the attack completely remaining motionless locking eyes with her attacker. The sudden fog of Kagome's scenes began to lift as she was slowly getting control of herself at just the smell of Inuyasha, waves of new smells flooded her, however, all of which were ten times stronger than before her second change. Naraku's commanding voice was all but a whisper as the heavy scent of blood burned her nose but she let the new scents flood her. Once Inuyasha was in site Kagome completely regained control of herself breaking through the fog that darkness of the jewel had created and her new demon blood aided. The past few nights were similar to this night but those nights she was able to keep her more animistic side under control, tonight however even with her heighten scenes she didn't recognize Sango, Kirara, or Miroku due to her wild new blood and the jewels deception. Now with Inuyasha in sight the blood lust vanished and the full effect of what she had done hit her. Paralyzed, she couldn't move, even with the Wind Scar racing closer, the heat of its power burned the tips of her fur as it rocketed forward.

Inuyasha stood in front of Sango and Miroku resting Tessaiga over his shoulder as the three of them watched the Wind Scar engulf the demon.

"_Keh_, that was easy" Inuyasha said keeping his eyes on the demons, he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away

"Wait... Look!" Miroku said pointing to the demon,

To their surprise a barrier formed around the demon just as the Wind Scar was about to kill it. Inuyasha growled as a familiar laughter echoed around the trio. Kirara hissed looking around for the voice as did Miroku, Sango however could not take her eyes off of the demons much like Inuyasha.

From the moment her eyes locked with the demons she knew something was off, it looked at her in such a familiar way like it had recognized her and regretted what it had done. The demon before they gained its attention was wild killing whatever moved but now it seemed aware of what was happening almost as if seeing them attack it was a horrible crime. She could tell Inuyasha noticed as well his face was confused as if he recognized the demon. They watched the Wind Scar fade along with the barrier the demon still in the same place.

"How do you like my new pet, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked from the shadows. Inuyasha remained silent which caused Miroku and Sango to look at him, he didn't even growl.

Inuyasha face was of pure shock he knew this demon, he'd seen it before. It was the green eyed demon from his dream. Kagome and him were both in their own worlds oblivious to what was going on around them, they stared into each others eye. Kagome saw he recognized her somewhat but he was confused she whimpered, her eyes pleading with his to recognizance her. Naraku had other plans, the ground around them rumbled snapping Inuyasha out of his stare down with Kagome. He jumped back as Naraku's tentacles burst threw the ground racing after him. Another large tentacle sprouted up high and falling back down to the ground nearly crushing Sango and Miroku.

The two rushed to the side away from Inuyasha as the large tentacle fell blocking their path to him. Inuyasha had had enough, he growled swinging his sword sending yellow blades at the tentacle that chased him. The blades of the Wind Scar easily destroyed the tentacle leaving chunks around him

"Dammit! Show yourself Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome saw it before Inuyasha, another set of tentacles were sprouting from the ground behind Inuyasha. Without thinking she ran to him trying to alert him of the danger just like she would of in any other battle. Inuyasha saw her charging him and thought of his dream the scene before him was almost the exact same, he would dodge her attack he told himself waiting for the right moment to jump to the side. He smiled this demon could be easily dodged he braced himself about to move when he heard Naraku's tentacles a moment too late.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku said in unison as Kagome's jaws closed on him with a growl.

Kagome stared into Inuyasha's eyes yet again as her jaws tightened on the tentacles that threatened to pierce his chest, he stared back confused. Why was Naraku's minion helping him? He watched as the tip of the tentacle split into five new tentacles all of which wrapped around Kagome's muzzle. She growled pulling back finally giving Miroku and Sango a view of Inuyasha he was stunned but unharmed.

"Did that demon just protect Inuyasha?" Miroku asked confused.

"It looks like it, now Naraku has turned on it" Sango answer, her thoughts about the demon were reinforced now by it's actions.

The tentacles audibly tightened their hold on Kagome's muzzle she flinched as the tentacle brought her off the ground painfully by her jaws.

"Did you forget how's in charge, fool." Naraku said clearly frustrated.

Kagome dangled in the air for a painful moment longer before Naraku flung her like trash to the ground grabbing her chest as she fell to slam her to the ground with even more force. She hit the ground like a bullet from a gun sending dirt flying through the air and creating a crater in the ground around her. She whimpered softly unmoving in the crater, fresh blood coated her muzzle from the grip of the tentacles. Inuyasha watched in disbelieve a sudden feeling of loss came over him stabbing at his heart as he thought the demon might be dead. He was confused, why did he care so much about this demon, why did it hurt him to see it hurt, he growled tightening his grip on Tessaiga

He turned looking for Naraku in the forest around the village he growled again in frustration, Tessaiga's blade pulsed black as he gripped the sword with both hands

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" A huge black semi circle tore through the forest in front of Inuyasha. It sucked in most of the trees near the group. He waited for any sign of Naraku.

Sango despite Miroku's warnings raced over to the demon, Kirara hot on her heels. She stood at the mouth of the crater watching for any kind of movement the demon was laying on its side with its back facing her, after only a few seconds Sango saw the demon take a shallow breath. That was good enough for her, she slid down the side of the crater standing behind the demons head. Its eyes were closed and its jaws were open slightly its chest moved slowly as it took another breath this time deeper than the last. Even though the demon was massive compared to her Sango felt oddly at ease, like she was standing next to Kirara not some huge wolf demon; she could tell now that the demon was female at a distance she couldn't tell the shape of its ears and muzzle. She knew from her demon slayer training how to identify demons as well as determine gender, female wolf demons ears were more narrow along with their muzzles they also had slightly shorter tails. She placed her hand on the demons head and next to its ear said,

"Don't worry, we will get Naraku for this." she pet the demon lightly then stepped back the demon whimpered in response.

"I'll be back, relax" Sango said guessing why the demon would be upset, she climbed on Kirara and exited the crater meeting Miroku at its mouth.

"It likes you?" Miroku asked intrigued by his future wife's behavior

"She trusts me." Sango corrected. Miroku smiled at her leading the way back to Inuyasha's side Naraku's tentacles had retreated after he attacked the wolf demon.

"Did you get him?" Sango asked, she was answered by movement ahead of them in the new open space Inuyasha's attack had created.

It was Naraku, he walked slowly towards them carrying something. As he got closer they saw it was a person. Finally he was within decent sight Sango gasped. Draped bridal style in Naraku's arms was none other than Kagome, or so they thought, she was unconscious. It was their first time seeing her since Byakuya somehow got her out of Kaede's hut. She indeed looked different, slightly pointed ears, purplish teal markings under her eyes, white in her hair, Kouga's companions were right. Inuyasha was stunned he didn't believe Kouga when he told him Kagome was more beautiful than before, she was gorgeous. He growled when Naraku laughed.

"KuKuKu, you like?" he grabbed the fake Kagome's chin roughly and turned her face towards them "I would have to agree"

"Get your disgusting hands off of her!" Inuyasha growled, Naraku's puppets were always believable

"I haven't been able to since Byakuya delivered her to me," he moved his hand from her face to her breast "She's quite lovely looking now" Naraku chuckled while looking down at Kagome.

"I said, get your fucking hands off her" Inuyasha was shacking from anger, Tessaiga shook along with him fighting off his demon blood.

"If I would of known you would react this way Inuyasha I would have done this a long time ago"

Miroku stepped closer to Inuyasha keeping his eyes on Naraku as he spoke,

"Inuyasha, you must calm down. You don't want to lose control of yourself and hurt Kagome, it's what he wants" he warned Inuyasha but the half demon was too enraged to speak.

"_How dare Naraku touch her like that, how dare he touch __my __Kagome__.__.._" Inuyasha thought charging Naraku.

~x

Kagome opened her eyes slowly from within the crater, she could feel her broken ribs correcting themselves quite quickly her breathing was almost back to normal. Her left rear leg had already almost completely healed as well as both her front legs. The gashes on her muzzle were almost gone too, she couldn't believe how quickly she was healing in only a few short minutes she was almost completely healed. She flinched at Naraku's voice as it boomed in her head.

_"Get out of here, quietly now please__. Don't want your friends to hear you now"_

His voice was gone but Kagome could still feel him watching. She stood trying not to whimper at the pain in her chest and legs, although her limbs were almost healed they stilled ached and burned as if they were completely broken. She looked to her side as movement caught her attention, it was Inuyasha and he looked pissed. He was charging right at Naraku getting ready to attack, Naraku was holding someone. She whimpered slightly at the site before her, Inuyasha was attacking _her _in Naraku's arms. She turned away leaping out of the crater and trotted into the forest her legs were in too much pain for her to run like she wanted to.

~x

Inuyasha charged Naraku aiming for his head, he raised Tessaiga about to swing when Naraku lifted Kagome up using her as a shield. Quickly he stopped just short of Naraku and growled.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? Kill me, what's Kagome's life mean to you?" Naraku taunted playing with Inuyasha, he had wanted Kagome to see him charge her puppet he smiled his plan had worked perfectly.

Inuyasha held Tessaiga tight trying to think of way to save Kagome. His thoughts were interrupted by a thick cloud of miasma Naraku released as he began to flee.

"What will you do Inuyasha?" Naraku asked vanishing behind the fog of miasma 'Kagome' still in his arms

"Come back you coward!" Inuyasha yelled but Naraku was already gone. "Dammit!" he cursed slamming his fist into the ground. They were silent as a howl echoed in the forest, the sound was drenched in sadness making Sango flinch. She knew it was the same demon that had been here moments ago. They listen to the heart break in the sound as it faded into the night.

~x

Kagome's heart ached overpowering the pain of her body, she had just witnessed Inuyasha about to attack her, Naraku was... Right... Inuyasha didn't love her. Overwhelming sadness washed over her she felt like her heart was ripped out leaving a bleeding gaping hole. She lifted her nose up to the sky, a sudden need washed over her as a long sorrow filled howl escaped her echoing around to the sky letting the world hear her pain. Kagome broke into a sprint finishing her cry ignoring the protest of her legs, she needed to get away, to get away from _him._

* * *

_**Until next time~**_

_**~Pie Was Here**_

* * *

_Chapter 7 Previe__w:_

_Chapter 7:** Alone**_

_Kagome's head snapped up as she felt Sesshoumaru's sudden change recognizing him immediately. He was on her in an instant in his full demon form tearing into her shoulder with a vicious growl, she was a few feet taller than him which caused him to lose his hold. She yelped as he let go and turned to meet him head on, her yelp quickly turned into a deathly growl of her own. Sesshoumaru smiled he began circling her keeping his amber eyes locked on hers._

_Kagome wasn't sure what she was doing but her body seemed to know and so she let her instincts lead circling Sesshoumaru as well. Sesshoumaru could tell she was inexperienced and left to learn on her own, any demon especially a canine demon would know from his markings he was lord of the northern lands; Kagome's fur on her back bristled as she growled making her seem bigger Sesshoumaru didn't even notice. Without a sound he lunged for her exposed neck, he'd teach her a lesson she'd never forget._


	7. Alone

**Slow updates be slow o_o sorry. Don't worry though I will NOT drop this story and it will be finished.**

**New preview at the end this time C; Next chapter will be out very soon!**

**Enjoy this chapter!~**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Clouse and Konso :3_

* * *

**Toxins**_- Rewritten_

* * *

Chapter: 7 - **Alone**

* * *

Kagome's heart beat steady and even as she sprinted through the forest hardly any effort was needed to propel herself forward. She loved the way the soft grass felt under her paws, she loved the way the cool morning air caressed her fur, she loved how easily her claws dug into the moist earth making her strides all the longer Kagome felt as if she could easily run for days and feel no need to rest. However as she ran a feeling of loneliness would creep up on her causing a strong longing for another at her side which tugged at her heart as she ran. Shed check her flanks to be sure she was alone expecting to see a quick flash of silver hair but would only see the trees blur by making her whimper. Kagome regretted listening to Naraku hours ago, she refused to believe Inuyasha would attack her like that even if he didn't love her, that one thought joined the loneliness whenever it would claw at her heart,

Inuyasha didn't love her.

She whimpered at the feeling trying to forget what she saw but no matter how hard she tried her thoughts would always drift back to Inuyasha. It was like she was seeing him for the first time through her new sharpened eyes; his scent was by far her new favorite thing about the young half demon. It was earthy like grass yet there was a certain spice to it almost like cinnamon, it was amazing to her near mouthwatering. Inuyasha's eyes enchanted her; she remembered how they stared into each other's eyes seemingly mesmerized by each other. Her feelings for Inuyasha only intensified with her transformation she felt like she needed him now, like an invisible force was trying to bring them together and the more she fought the more she wanted him. Kagome stopped herself there thinking of him only brought back the pain that clawed at her heart leaving it mangled to bleed in her chest.

Shaking her head she ran faster letting the landscape take her attention, her legs were fully healed unaffected by her movements and raced farther into the forest towards the rising sun.

* * *

"What a strange night that was." Miroku said finally sitting down. He, as well as Inuyasha and Kouga, had been helping the village repair their huts while Sango helped the woman aid the injured.

Kouga had arrived shortly after Naraku fled; he was upset at Inuyasha for not meeting up with him like they had agreed when they set off to search for Kagome. He helped nonetheless waiting for a moment to speak with the half demon. By midafternoon the small village was back in working order. Inuyasha, who was unusually quiet, stood at the rim off the crater the large wolf demon created only a few specks of blood were inside where Naraku grabbed it by its muzzle. Inuyasha growled at the thought,

"_Damn Naraku.._." he thought as Kouga with Miroku not far behind approached him

"How do you guys know the demon that attacked here was defiantly being controlled by Naraku?" Kouga asked standing to the left of Inuyasha

"At the site of us the demon seemed to have woken up and after Naraku attacked, it protected Inuyasha, it was also worried about Sango when we left it to engage him." Miroku answered standing on Inuyasha's right side, he left out that Naraku had Kagome now.

Kouga crossed his arms over his chest looking at the blood Inuyasha was looking at as well,

"I know what you're thinking Inuyasha, but it wasn't Kagome. That blood down there is mostly wolf demon it's hard to tell if there's any other scent around with Naraku's stink everywhere," Kouga turned readying himself to run "I'm off muttface. I'll come find you if I find anything else out."

"Kouga wait, a wolf demon named Clouse told me his sister has gone missing if you hear anything about her he's at Kaede's village" Miroku said before Kouga could run off

Kouga nodded vanishing in a small tornado of wind. Inuyasha watched him go after Kouga was out of hearing distance he turned to his friend.

"Why didn't you tell him about Kagome?" he asked his arms were in his kimono crossed over his chest.

"Kouga tends to over react when it comes to Kagome, we could all use a break from this madness anyway." Miroku said patting Inuyasha's shoulder Inuyasha scowled in response,

"Kagome doesn't get break..." he growled clenching his teeth. Miroku sighed, he missed Kagome too but he knew why Inuyasha was so worked up he just wanted to hear him admit it.

"You know what I meant Inuyasha, Kagome is one of the toughest persons I know maybe not in strength but in heart. When we get her back I'm positive she will be fine." He looked at Inuyasha for a moment before continuing the half demons scowl still on his face, "May I ask you something, Inuyasha?"

"Keh, what?"

"Do you love Kagome?"

Inuyasha was taken off guard by Miroku's question his frown was wiped from his face and was replaced with shock. He turned to Miroku, controlling his face and with calm look he answered,

"Yes."

"Yes what my good friend?" Miroku asked with a smile.

"Yes, I do love Kagome," Inuyasha smiled liking how the words felt leaving his lips he loved Kagome and saying it aloud made his heart race. "Is it that obvious?" he asked chuckling

"Inuyasha, the only one who doesn't know is Kagome, but she's too selfless to admit how she feels. You two are quite amusing you know." Miroku chuckled

"Let's head back." he added facing the newly constructed village. Inuyasha nodded following the monk his smile lingered for a moment longer before he stopped suddenly.

"Wait, admit how she feels?" he asked the monk, Miroku only laughed.

* * *

_"... Maybe I should have been paying attention to where I was going" _Kagome thought seeing the same stretch of mountains for the third time in the past four days.

_"Even as a demon I still get lost." _she thought finally stopping her sprint. She pondered for a moment why Konso hadn't spoken to her but the thought quickly passed as the wind brought the scent of deer to her powerful nose.

The same impulse she felt before she transformed stole her focus the yearning to chase down the deer and kill them was all she could think about, this time however she couldn't fight the feeling and in an instant rushed after the wild animals. She glided across the forest floor growing impatient as no deer came into view her stomach growled reminding her of the reason for this chase and she whined with excitement pushing herself faster. It took her a long while to regain her train of thought the growling of her stomach and the scent of potential food was too much for herself control. Once she realized the scent she was following was weak and probably days old the need to chase subsided. Slowing to a trot she thought about how quickly she gave in to her animal instincts, it was much harder to ignore the 'calls' her new form gave.

That fact scared her, what if she stumbled across children playing in the forest, would her instinctive need to chase and kill overpower her control. She shuddered at the images that began to fill her mind at the same time however the images excited her, just the thought of crushing something small and helpless in her jaws made her mouth water which disgusted her.

She whimpered shaking herself as if wet to rid the images from her mind. Moving on Kagome wandered the woods keeping her head low so she wouldn't smack a tree branch every three steps, the longer she traveled without a purpose the quicker the loneliness would creep back. She needed to distract herself. Kagome looked around the small clearing she found herself in and picked up on new scents she hadn't noticed before.

_~A/N: I don't think I mentioned just how large Kagome is in her current form. Sesshomaru is around 20' or so in his true form not counting his mane which makes Kagome about 23' – 24'; however Sesshomaru's mane makes him look a few feet bigger. Also keep in mind Sesshomaru is still young for a demon and is still growing in size~_

"_I should memorize these scents, maybe then I could tell where I've been or not_" Kagome thought as she begin sniffing anything within reach of her nose, she couldn't use her own scent a guide being she didn't know what it smelled like and with the effects of the clothes carrying over to her current form she wouldn't be able to smell it anyway. In her current form scents were easier to decipher than her normal form. All the scents were stronger, more intense and no two things smelled the same. By mid-day she could close her eyes and picture the forest in her mind on scent alone. Her tail swayed back and forward as she trotted through the forest proud of her accomplishment. It didn't take long for her stomach to growl reminding her she was hungry, before her instincts could lead her on another pointless chase she began focusing on her surroundings.

Kagome walked slowly trying to find a scent that she liked; she mostly picked up on birds, raccoons, and squirrels none of which would be appetizing. The faint scent that brought her to her current place in the forest caught her attention once again, the deer. The scent was old but strong,

"_Deer must pass through here often..."_ She thought looking in the direction the scent was strongest.

Without another thought she trotted onward after the scent keeping a slow pace as to not excite herself. The forest was bursting with life from birds chirping in the trees to rabbits nibbling on berries, Kagome could hear everything as if it was going on right in front of her. With her nose glued to the floor she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going only when the chatter of the forest stopped abruptly did she look up from her path. Nothing moved as if scared still by an unseen force. She looked around trying to determine where all the creatures must have gone; she jumped suddenly in surprise as a tree branch brushed her neck as it fell back into place. Kagome shook herself freeing more branches and chuckled at herself.

She went back to searching for the deer quickly afraid to get distracted, walking steadily she came across a large river where the deer must of stopped to drink. Thinking of the deer again made Kagome's stomach growl causing her to unconsciously lick her jaws, she trotted towards the rivers bank sniffing the ground as she went once she reached the water's edge the deer's scent was strong. Kagome knew she couldn't stay long or risk chasing nothing again but she also knew that she would need something in her stomach four days without food was exhausting to her, a quick drink from the river was what she decided on.

Kagome wasn't used to her new body but the moment her mouth neared the water she knew what to do, her instincts were powerful and wouldn't let her go thirsty. Although she knew what to do her attempts were clumsy like a puppy learning to drink from a bowl. She would place her muzzle too close to the water inhaling the liquid, many a time she would snap at the water as she tried to lick it up in an attempt to keep it in her mouth. Kagome growled at herself she was having a hard time drinking water a simple thing and that frustrated her,

"_This is going to take forever..._" she thought to herself dipping her muzzle near the water's edge yet again.

* * *

"Rin where did you put your pelt!" Jaken bellowed from within Ah-Un's side pouches.

"I don't remember Master Jak-" Rin was cut short by a sudden sneeze that seemed to answer the ever chilling breeze.

Jaken lifted his head from the pouch he was searching when he felt the large dragon stop its march forward, his gaze was met by Sesshomaru who like always didn't look happy. The imp demon quickly jumped from the pouch and bowed his head to Sesshomaru as he approached the dragon. Jaken awaited his punishment for being slow, keeping his head down and his eyes snapped shut.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said cheerfully pulling the fur pelt he had given over her shoulders. Jaken remained still until the forest drew silent. After a moment longer he finally lifted his head to see the rest of his group walking on.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jaken cried chasing after the three

Sesshomaru could smell water quickly approaching, a large river was near. They would stop, he thought, to let Rin have a drink and play if she'd like. The demon lord could sense another large demon near the water's edge and he awaited its scent to fill his senses, but as the breeze rolled over his shoulders and back again he was cautious as to why the demon had not fled at his scent when he realized the demon before him had no scent.

Sesshomaru, almost never taken by surprise, was surprised by his reaction to the demon before him with no scent to go on he immediately thought Naraku. With a new minion potently in front of him extreme action needed to be taken. A demon of that size was much faster than it appeared and Sesshomaru wasn't going to take any chances.

"Jaken, Rin, stay here." He said.

Jaken could sense the demon near them as he caught up to the trio and was puzzled as to why Sesshomaru was being cautious it was so weak, he nodded however not saying anything as Sesshomaru stepped ahead. Not giving the demon, which was a large wolf, time to notice him Sesshomaru broke into a sprint becoming engulfed in a cloud of demonic aura his body exploding with power.

Kagome's head snapped up from the river as she felt Sesshomaru's sudden change recognizing him immediately. He was on her in an instant in his full demon form tearing into her shoulder with a vicious growl; she was a few feet taller than him which caused him to lose his hold. She yelped as he let go and turned to meet him head on, her yelp quickly turned into a deathly snarl of her own showing her fangs being a wolf she couldn't growl as he did. Sesshomaru smiled, flashing his fangs, he began circling her keeping his blood red and blue eyes locked on hers. He had kept the acid in his saliva at a minimum he didn't want to melt her to nothing just yet.

Kagome wasn't sure what she was doing but her body seemed to know and so she let her instincts lead circling Sesshomaru as well. Sesshomaru could tell she was inexperienced and left to learn on her own, any demon especially a canine demon would know from his markings he was Lord of the Western lands; Kagome's fur on her back bristled as she growled making her seem bigger Sesshomaru didn't even notice. Without a sound he lunged for her exposed neck, he'd teach her a lesson she'd never forget.

Surprising herself Kagome expected the attack on her neck and jumped back snapping her jaws at his long ears. The loud click of her teeth did little to Sesshomaru as he used his claws to grip the ground to hold his spot in front of her, he eyed her for only a second before he hopped to his left stopping mid step and shifted to his right like lightning lunging again for her throat, Sesshomaru moved so quickly Kagome didn't even notice his change in direction leaving the right side of her throat exposed. Kagome yelped in surprised pain as Sesshomaru's teeth tore into her neck, the force of his blow caused her to lose her balance knocking the two of them over.

Kagome's white mane was thicker than Sesshomaru realized he could barely fit most of it in his mouth, she was also wider than him at the shoulders which gave him little leverage over her even while he was standing directly over her. He quickly realized the rest of her fur was not as thick as most wolf demons were and her body was much larger than his, because of this their chests touched and his forelegs could barely touch the ground at either side of her. Sesshomaru couldn't quite get a strong enough hold on her nor could he brace himself to keep her still, he growled at his own miscalculations. Feeling him begin a chewing like motion Kagome quickly understood Sesshomaru couldn't fit all her fur in his jaws, giving her some time before he could reach the large vein in her neck and kill her. Without wasting another second she quickly pushed on his collar bone with her paws in order to push him away from her throat.

He didn't budge; instead he took another larger bite at her throat with much more force. Kagome yelped pushing harder on his neck. This time however she managed to move him back slightly his forelegs off the ground but his hold remained strong. Without thinking she began snapping her jaws near Sesshomaru's ears and neck with her longer muzzle she was able to grab hold of the large mane that cover most of Sesshomaru's right shoulder and back. With a large amount of his mane in her jaws Kagome tugged as hard as she could to the side and with no hold on the ground Sesshomaru was thrown from on top of her. At that moment Jaken and Rin peeked out from behind the trees which Sesshomaru had told them to stay behind they were curious about the growls and yelps. Jaken was shocked to see Sesshomaru tossed so easily from the demon.

"You can do it Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called. Jaken immediately covered her mouth and threw the two of them to the floor.

"Rin! Are you crazy! That demon might come after us!" Jaken nearly shouted from their spot in the bushes. Rin rolled her eyes, like always he was louder than her. From their spot they could see Kagome roll back on to her feet and face the direction she had tossed Sesshomaru she snarled fiercely as her neck bled slowly dripping slightly.

Kagome lowered her head to cover her wound while it healed roaring louder as her eyes locked with Sesshomaru's, he had turned in the air landing softly on his feet, he returned her growl keeping his head held high showing his dominance.

"**_Impressive..._**" Sesshomaru said in a much deeper voice than Kagome recognized. It took her a moment to realize Sesshomaru had spoken to her. She wasn't sure how to respond to him however nor did she physically know how.

Sesshomaru liked the demon before him, she learned quickly and defended herself well despite her inexperience he wanted to test her farther and so he didn't give her time to respond charging her again she sprinted towards him in return. He was faster than her but only by a few strides, he wanted to test her strength to see if she was worthy of living and let himself collide with her. The force of their impact caused the two to stand on their hind legs followed by a loud boom that blew back the surrounding trees. They didn't hesitate to snap at each other, the metallic click of their jaws rivaled the sound of swords clashing. Black and white fur flew from around them each landing bite after bite. Although Kagome was bigger than Sesshomaru he had much more experience than her,

"_She's strong..._" He thought as she bit into his shoulder a third time.

He knew she was fast as well; they were a good distance apart after she had tossed him and still they met up at almost the same time, but enough was enough. With hardly any effort Sesshomaru pushed back on Kagome with his paws that were on her chest knocking her off balance and closed his jaws on her throat once again as they fell.

He growled holding her down this time he moved more to one side as they fell placing a leg by her head and torso so his hold on her was absolute. The moment Kagome began to fall her instincts screamed to submit, as soon as they hit the ground she did just that. Her tail shot between her legs, she tucked her fore legs close to her chest and she whimpered at Sesshomaru's growls. He held her there for a moment longer making sure she had submitted to him completely, satisfied Sesshomaru began to loosen his hold on her slightly but stopped when he heard her stomach growl angrily. He bit down hard on her throat the next instant surprising her, she whimpered softly confused as to why he would still be trying to hurt her now that she had submitted to him that is until she heard something moving not too far from them

"Wait Lord Sesshomaru! Please don't kill her!" Rin yelled springing up from her hiding spot. Jaken nearly jumped out of his skin he too sprang up and began scolding the young girl

"Rin! What are you thinking; Lord Sesshomaru will do whatever he pleases. Why would he listen to-" Jaken's jaw dropped as Sesshomaru released the demons throat with a quick growl.

"**_Move and I'll crush you._**" Sesshomaru said to Kagome knowing she could not disobey before turning to face Jaken.

Sesshomaru looked the little imp in the eyes he immediately closed his mouth in fear. Rin and Jaken were both tiny compared to his massive form, Rin barely passed his ankles while Jaken was about the size of one of his toes. The imp gulped as Sesshomaru approached them his large blue eyes never left Jaken's he knew he was in hot water when Sesshomaru changed back. Sesshomaru stopped a few feet in front of them Rin had never seen him in this form before, he was a bit worried she would be afraid of him now and didn't want to stand too close scaring her farther.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin said softly, Sesshomaru met her stare and she continued "You're beautiful" the young girl closed the distance between them and pet his massive paw. "And soft" She said still rubbing his paw.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to respond he knew for sure his voice would scare her, he lifted his paw bringing it away from her which made the girl frown before she could speak however he brought his head down so his nose was near her face and pressed his large wet nose to her face. Rin giggled as he lifted his head slightly she then placed her hand on the tip of his nose.

"Why do your eyes change colors when you're like this Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked looking into his large red and blue eyes. He just pressed his nose to her stomach gently pushing her back, she understood.

"Come Master Jaken" Rin said grabbing the imp's kimono sleeve pulling the stunned demon back to their original hiding place.

Sesshomaru turned quickly around to look at the demon before him. Now that his nose was ten times better in this form he could actually smell her scent as faint as it was. He walked up to her meeting her stare and growled she whimpered in response. Without warning Sesshomaru began his inspection of her, much like any dog he sniffed at her eyes and ears where her scent should be second strongest. Despite his powerful nose he couldn't pick up a unique scent she smelled like a wolf and nothing more, he looked her in the eyes again and saw fear she hid it well. He didn't look away as he thought of another way to get her true scent something that a spell couldn't hide, it didn't take him long to figure it out but he knew doing so would make her attack him or give her the wrong impression if she didn't. He would have to try and not kill her if she attacked keeping her alive long enough to get her identity.

"**_Be_ still**" Sesshomaru said as gently as he could.

Kagome didn't like his sudden change she watched as he walked over to her rump and stared at the space between her legs. She immediately tried to roll over in an attempt to pull her rear away from him but the moment she moved Sesshomaru snarled scaring her still; she trembled in response to his constant growling. Terrorizing women wasn't something Sesshomaru enjoyed and so he moved quickly as to not terrify her any more than he needed to, he quickly shoved his muzzle between her legs and inhaled deeply before Kagome realized what he had done.

Jaken's jaw dropped at what he saw but he shook his head quickly and covered Rin's eyes,

"Don't watch! Th... This is grown up stuff!" he said nervously Rin protested trying to move his hands

"I don't understand Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru was just sniffing the demon"

"Not for your eyes!" Jaken said as he moved to stand in front of her to block her view even more.

Kagome yelled at the contact his nose was pressed firmly against her pelvis, on impulse she kicked Sesshomaru in the face, hard. So caught up in her scent was he that Sesshomaru was caught off guard taking the full blow of her kick, he yelped in surprise lifting his head but didn't move away and snarled showing his fangs this time. As much as Kagome wanted to move away she couldn't his unspoken command spoke directly to her instincts, with her unmoving now Sesshomaru placed his nose back where he left it still growling. He greatly enjoyed her scent, it was sweet yet spicy, new but familiar, but the familiar scent is what caught his attention it confused him, her scent was of Inuyasha's priestess companion but that was impossible that woman was human.

"**_Who are you?_"** He asked in a commanding voice pulling away from her center. Kagome trembled at the sound. She tried to speak like he did but all that would escape her was a whimper. Sesshomaru growled in response

"**_Speak quickly._**"

An idea came to Kagome's mind she just hopped Sesshomaru wouldn't mind her moving. She moved slow as not upset the demon lord with her movements he let her roll over onto her stomach. After she was in place she used one of her claws to write in the dirt,

"_Can't speak" _She wrote on the ground. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before speaking again

"**_Why?_**" Sesshomaru asked. She wiped away what she had just written to respond again

"_Don't Know_" she wrote. Sesshomaru didn't really care why she couldn't talk he could care less it surprised him the demon knew how to write; he continued his questions none the less.

"**_Why is your scent being suppressed?_**"

"_My clothing is cursed"_

"**_By whom?_**"

"_Nar-_" Kagome stopped mid letter as Naraku assaulted her mind she flinched and yelped in pain as if hit over the head. Sesshomaru expected as much he growled knowing the name she was about to write.

"**_Who are you and why is Naraku watching you._**" He said growling viciously. Kagome thought for a moment, she knew she couldn't just tell him her name Naraku would stop her like with Kouga. "_Kouga!_" she thought

"_Guess. He did this to me_" She wrote hoping he of all people would connect the dots. Sesshomaru thought for only a moment before speaking,

"**_He hurt you just now?_**" Kagome nodded

"**_He hears your thoughts then, correct?_**" She nodded again

"**_How did he do this? It doesn't make sense, you are a human_**"

"_I'm not sure. Used the jewel and a demons soul. All I Know_" Kagome wrote. Her stomach growled painfully as she finished writing. Sesshomaru looked her over for a moment then looked back at Jaken, the imp burst through the bushes he and Rin were behind and ran to his feet he bowed his head before speaking.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken remained with his head down

"**_Stay here and watch Kagome._**" At that he leaped into the air and vanished.

"Kagome? You mean your idiot half brothers friend? But she's... this demon... what!" Jaken was beyond words he stared at Kagome intently.

Rin burst through the bushes after Sesshomaru had left she was glad he didn't kill the demon. She walked over to Jaken and looked at Kagome as well, she rubbed her chin for a moment and gasped

"Did Miss Kagome become a demon for Inuyasha!? I didn't know you could do that." She said recognizing Kagome right away. Jaken's head snapped to her so fast it would have fallen off if not attached to his little body

"How do you know this is that woman?" he asked

"Look at her eye Master Jaken, they're the same. They may not be the same color but those are defiantly Miss Kagome's eyes." Rin said with a smile. Jaken rolled his eyes he thought all humans looked alike so he never paid attention to silly things like people's eyes.

"Rin what are you doing!" Jaken asked grabbing onto her kimono.

Rin walked fearlessly up to Kagome's nose and pet her like she had pet Sesshomaru. Kagome chuckled which sounded like barking and licked Rin's face. Her tongue was so large that it knocked the young girl over and covered her face with slobber. Rin laughed as she landed on Jaken

"Gross Miss Kagome" Rin said wiping her face with her fur pelt.

Kagome would have laughed too but her stomach growled bringing thoughts she did not like. Much like Sesshomaru had done Kagome pushed the girl gently back with her nose. Rin, not getting the message this time, only backed up a few steps with Jaken still on the ground.

"What's wrong Miss Kagome?" Rin asked about to step forward but Jaken stopped her as Kagome's stomach growled loud enough for him to hear.

"Stay back Rin, she's hungry and a large wolf demon like her wouldn't hesitate to eat a child like you." he said standing between Rin and Kagome pointing the staff of Two Heads at her. Rin was confused,

"Master Jaken, Miss Kagome wouldn't eat me" She said in a matter of fact tone. Kagome wanted to back away from the girl but Sesshomaru's command was too powerful to ignore. She hated the fact others could control her so easily due to her weak state of mind, all she had even known was to be human and in this era even that was odd to most. Not any longer, she was determined to break Naraku's hold on her. Sesshomaru's command however seemed more natural like it was in her nature now to follow him she felt like it had something to do with them both being canines and with him being a lord as well.

Naraku frowned at the thoughts that were roaming Kagome's head she held strong to the desire to be free of him even with the doubt she felt towards Inuyasha he wasn't about to take any chances with his control on her.

Kagome froze, she could feel Naraku working his way into her mind again the last thing she wanted to do was to hurt Rin which she knew was what he wanted. Jaken, while still being a companion to the lord meant little to Sesshomaru, Rin however, he held dear and he wouldn't think twice about killing her for harming the young girl. Kagome had seconds to react before the haze of Naraku's grasp was upon her, Jaken had already pushed Rin back a reasonable distance, she was glad for that.

"_I hope Jaken won't be too mad at me for this_" Kagome thought feeling Naraku's presence getting stronger, before Jaken could react she lunged at him like a snake scooping him into her mouth in one quick bite. Rin gasped Jaken was gone in a blink of an eye, if Jaken wasn't as loud as he was screaming from within Kagome's jaws she would have never guess Kagome had moved.

"Master Jaken! Spit him out Miss Kagome!" Rin yelled

"YOU SEE RIN!" Jaken yelled using the Staff of Two Heads to easily pry Kagome's mouth open "I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD EAT YOU!" The little imp cling to the center of the staff hoping it wouldn't snap until he noticed she want applying much pressure to it at all.

"_That's odd, I was sure she was trying to eat me... huh that demonic aura!_" Jaken gasped feeling Naraku demonic aura begin to pour off of Kagome as if it was her own, her mouth opened slightly which Jaken took as her letting him get away but the imp was too slow and her jaws snapped shut with a click. Jaken tumbled back away from her large teeth landing on her tongue but stood quickly to avoid being swallowed.

"Hide Rin! Lord Sesshomaru will come, Kagome is not herself!" Jaken yelled from within her jaws. Naraku laughed, he liked Kagome's new form, the night Inuyasha had seen her he had been watching her mind from afar, but now that he was within her mind controlling her body he would surely enjoy himself.

"_Look here Kagome, I think the 'great' lord Sesshomaru has gotten soft. I've always wonder what this human girl has meant to him_" Naraku chuckled clearly mocking Sesshomaru's title.

Oddly Kagome was unable to answer Naraku she wasn't even able to stop herself from growling, the moment Naraku gained control of her instincts went wild. She was quite literally a mindless animal that Naraku could control the worst for her was she was aware of it. The only reason she hadn't crushed Jaken in her jaws yet was because Naraku said not to, the only reason Rin was still breathing was because Naraku still wanted her alive, her instincts were let lose when Naraku was near her. She couldn't control herself no matter how hard she tried even now she was trying to resist his commands to ignore her instincts but the impulses were too strong for her to handle alone.

Alone, the word distracted her for a moment since bumping into Sesshomaru she hadn't felt the painful stab of loneliness but now with Jaken trapped in her jaws, Rin mere inches away from death by her claws, Sesshomaru about to show up and probably kill her for it, she couldn't help but think of the one man that was causing her the pain in the first place.

"_Inuyasha..._"

* * *

**Until next time~**

**~Pie Was Here**

* * *

_For the long wait I thought I'd give you guys a different and more interesting preview into the next chapter C: (Also a name change)_

_Chapter 8 Preview:_

_Chapter 8: **Alone: Part II**_

_Kagome snarled angrily at Jaken whimpering in between each snarl clearly in imminence pain, her jaws steamed from the heat that still remained within them. Her hazy eyes were full of rage and pain but nothing else; Jaken could easily tell Naraku was in complete control of her. With shaky hands Jaken pointed his staff at her again, the two heads chattering their teeth as he did. Kagome, however, moved much faster than him and was already sprinting towards him as the staff erupted another stream of flames._

_Surprising Jaken completely, Kagome charged right through the fire as if it wasn't even there. He backed up quickly and prepared to jump aside at the last moment but yet again she surprised him. As Kagome reached him she stopped letting the large ball of fire consuming her face and torso, she clamped her jaws around the side of his staff and ripped it from Jaken's hands tossing it aside snarling. Jaken was thrown to the ground from the force of which Kagome ripped his staff from him. He feared the worse as he lifted his head to be greeted with Kagome's large fangs._


End file.
